Love Me Suga
by SidonsWifeLokisBestie
Summary: Welcome to Hyrule College Link x Sidon fandoms. (This is based on Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. But with the help of DeJauna Hawkin's. We will tell you our version of the play also there's going to be a few of -cough. cough- scenes so you better buckle your seatbelts. I'm also gonna change a few things in our version of the play so that everyone can be happy.) *Rewrite*
1. Characters Of The Story

Sidon: Romeo, of course. His age 22. He is a kindhearted, happy-go-lucky character with hidden depths to his personality that reveal a sort of sadness. He's willing to fight for his people if necessary and isn't afraid to get his hands dirty.

Link: Juliet, His age 19. He is just like Sidon but, sometimes can be shy. He can cross dress himself and not have himself get caught. Why two weeks ago he crossed dressed in front of a few people and they didn't arrest him they just let him in -snaps my fingers- just like that. (He's whole family is very supportive about this.)

Zelda: Escalus, She can be nice and kind but once it comes to her people causing violence in her country that's the only time you'll ever see her get serious.

Cia: Paris, Come on we all know she wanted to kidnap Link at one point in her life. She's even his stalker but, poor Link doesn't even know that she's been keeping track on him since they first met each other. (Hopefully this time she's happy with the time she spends with her.)

Three Musicians: Sour Cream (DJ), Peaches (Sing), and Pink Diamond (Sing)

Donlo: Tybalt, He is half ReDeads and half Wizzrobes. He has green with blood tipped hair, his eyes are blood red, and his personality is unknown

Montague: King Dorephan

Friar Laurence: Bolson, who acts really campy. He also calls all men studly

Friar John: Karson

Marcutio: Bazz

Benvolio: Rivan

Capulet: King Rhoam

Nurse: Impa

Peter: Paya

Balthasar: Kapson

An old Man: Brigo

Abraham: Muzu

Sampson: Beedle

Gregory: Kilton

An Apothecary: Baddek, Banji, and Baumar

An Officer: Daruk and Yunobo

Lady Capulet: Ruli

Lady Montague: Loone

New Character: Kylie

Scene- Based on the video game of The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wind, Hyrule


	2. Prologue

[Our new therapy Counselor Miss. Jones enters on the stage talking into the microphone]

Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to High School of where your teenage years will turn into adulthood very fast,

Yes your Vice Principals King Rhoam and King Dorephan will always be available whenever anyone wants to see them

In Hyrule School, this is where all of you hard work and potential will show little by little without you realizing it,

All of us decided that this grunge needs to stop, it's been around for years before all of us were born and I'm talking ancient times too,

This the fight between both Hylains and Zoras makes all of your hands unclean and dirty

I even bet one day when y'all are feuding back and forth something special happens

A pair of people will fall in love but then they take their life's by their own hands

Then have a few misunderstandings and miscommunication

Even in death they bury all of your parents' hatchet for them.

This scary College School takes a toll of their death marked love,

And then they'll probably continue their parents' anger,

Which, by someone's friends end, it didn't remove their love for each other,

Now it's the time for all of our tragic years of College School in Video Game, Fan Fiction and Cosplay World realities;

I hope all you could please stick around and enjoy Hyrule College School,

Now go out there and make new friends, new memories, and new experiences, please do enjoy it here as we teachers did when we were your ages also show us what your all made of.

[Miss. Jones exits the stage with everyone getting out of the "Central Hyrule" auditorium]


	3. Act One: Scene One

"Akkala" Park. Public Place

[After school everyone went to the park for the After School Cook Out]

Beedle and Kilton walks next to each other looking at all kinds of food being cooked

Beedle: Did you know what Miss. Jones talking about today? I mean I get that she's new and all but, why would she say it?

Kilton: No, I was hoping you knew. In my opinion she got a screw lose to say it in front of all us students and our parents faces.

Beedle: Yeah she must crazy to do that.

Kilton: I even hear that she has a secret that no knows who or what it is.

Beedle: Really?

Kilton raises his hand in honesty

Kilton: I am not kidding and I'm not making it up.

Beedle: I bet if Miss Jones has a friend she's probably ugly as the crazy woman in the cafeteria.

Kilton: No I think it's her unattractive rock that she has on her desk.

Beedle: Wait I thought that was an apple.

Kilton: It might be but I think someone tried to poison her with it.

Beedle: Well it is possibility.

Beedle thinks about it

Beedle: I even heard that she promised him or her to eat it after school.

Kilton: See? Someone must have told her it's an apple. The first thing she does is either thank that student and keep it there or throw it away.

Beedle: That's what I'm thinking too! What do you think will happen to Miss Jones?

Kilton: Well for one thing she won't last long enough to stay here. Hell after a few weeks or so she's probably gonna get fired from a lot of compliments and move away.

Beedle: Yeah it would happen that way too. A lot of people already started to like her. Look there she is right now.

Miss. Jones had Muzu and Kapson sit next to each other with their parents sitting with them.

Miss. Jones: You two should be ashamed of yourselves. You boys started a spit ball fight then during lunch you started a food fight and now you bombed our parks fountain to explode slime on everyone. Not only on people but also their food they worked so hard to bring. What do you both have to say for yourselves?

Muzu: They are the ones who started it. They dared us to do it they even called us chicken if we didn't do it.

Kilton: No we didn't! We just got here and we didn't do or say anything to you guys! We never even met each other!

Muzu: Oh yeah?! Then why did your friend sneaked this note in my locker?!

The note said, "Make today horrible."

Beedle: This is not my hand writing! And we only saw each other once in the hallway but I never gave you any note!

Kilton: Yeah I was with him all day and he didn't sneak in no note in your locker!

Muzu: You liars! That's all you guys ever do is lie!

Beedle: How dare you call us that! We're not lying about anything! Stand back Kilton and don't get yourself in my way.

They fight with Miss. Jones running away

Rivan comes in breaking the fight up

Rivan: Alright brake it! Brake it up! We are at a cook out and everyone can hear you guys!

Rivan holds them on their collars

Donlo comes in

Donlo: Well well well if it isn't Rivan the peace maker. If you wanted to fight then why don't you fight me instead?

Rivan: Look I have no interest of letting anyone else fight today. You can either help me separate them apart or go home!

Donlo gets ready to fight Rivan

Donlo: Oh please I don't know the meaning of the word. I always hate it when you spoil the fun just shut up and fight me coward!

They fight

More and more people started to fight as someone kept on yelling

Random Person: Beat Zoras down Hylians! Beat Hylians down too Zoras! To hell with both houses!

King Rhoam and Ruli comes walking in

King Rhoam: Oh no it's the Dorephan's starting another fight again! Quickly my dear we must stop who started this mess!

Ruli: But honey you promised we can't fight anymore.

King Rhoam: I know but, please my darling! We have to do this!

King Dorephan and Lonne comes walking in see King Rhoam and Ruli fighting

King Dorephan: I knew those Rhoam's can't keep the peace this long! I knew having them here and in College was a bad idea!

King Dorephan starts running as Lonne try's to slow him down

Lonne: Wait! Please stop! You can't do this!

Miss.Jones comes back with Zelda the Principal and President of the City District holding her hand. She even brought the big guns Baddek, Banji, and Baumar. The three guys held all of the citizens up in the air while they were still arguing.

Zelda: Thank you Miss. Jones for telling me. You may let go of my hand now.

Miss. Jones: Yes my lady. Sorry my lady.

Miss. Jones slowly let's go of Zelda's hand

Zelda: Silence! Silence I say! This fighting and arguing between the families of Rhoam's and Dorephan's must end at once! Look at yourselves! You both look like a pack of wild animals and for what?! We tried to tell you both sides of the family that all of you need to change your awful attitude for years and you are still the same childish families you always were!and what do you guys do?! Get into a huge fight over something so small and stupid it's no wonder that nobody doesn't take any of you seriously! All family members of Rhoams stay here and all family members of Dorephans come back in the evening! You families better have a good excuse of letting this fight happen and see to it to be on your best behavior for the school dance as well!

Everyone went home as King Dorephan, Lonne, and Rivan stays behind

King Dorephan: Who is that new lady? And also who started this fight Rivan?

Rivan: Her name is Miss. Jones and I don't know who started the fight first. Then Donlo came in and made this fight worse than it already was. You should have seen him. It was like he lost his mind when he started to fight me I had no other choice but, to defend myself.

Lonne: Have you seen Sidon today? I'm very glad that he didn't join this fight it would've been a lot worse if he was here.

Rivan: I know my beautiful Aunt. But I haven't seen him I'll find him for you as fast as I can. Did he say anything to you my Uncle?

King Dorephan: I wish. He has been by himself "thinking about life". I don't know what that means but, we are very concerned of what his talking about.

Rivan: Do you know why?

King Dorephan: All we know is that he has been upset for weeks now, we don't know why he won't share information about what's going on in his classes, the students he goes with, teachers that's probably making him uncomfortable, and he never said anything to us of why he's so upset. No matter how many times we tried he won't talk to us about it.

Rivan: You don't mind if I try talking to him do you?

King Dorephan: Yes please. Do whatever means necessary for him my dear nephew. Your the only person and our only hope who he can make our son talk.

King Dorephan and Loone leaves. Sidon comes in covered in slime as Rivan helps get all the slime off of him.

Rivan: Hello Cuz. Everyone still doesn't know who did this.

Sidon: I know. Was that my parents!

Rivan: Yes they are very worried about you and so am I? Why the sad face?

Sidon: I thought that the girl of my dreams was interested in the things I did for her..

Rivan: You were in love huh?

Sidon: She wants to be in a relationship but, she doesn't want to see me again. She even called me a monster after she stormed off with her group of friends.

Rivan sighs

Rivan: Girls can sometimes be difficult. And love can break a person in a way that it makes them feel that they can never be the same person they use to be.

Sidon: That's how I'm feeling right now I just don't get it. I'm nice, I'm a gentleman, and this is how people treat me?! What else do they want from me to let them know that I can be the man they want but, they're too scared of me looking the way I do. Forget love! Forget everything that it's supposed to do and what it represents! I'm done with it! I'm done with all of it! Please just let me die!

Rivan: Oh hush! If you're gonna act this way at least have me come with you.

Sidon: That's very sweet of you but, this isn't the same Sidon you see before you.

Rivan and Sidon finished cleaning the slime off of Sidon's clothes.

Rivan: If you don't mind me asking. Do you know who she is and which house she lives in?

Sidon: Are you going to be mad if I tell you?

Rivan: Nonsense! Besides name one time I've ever been mad at you.

Sidon: Well the thing is she lives in King Rhoam's side of the family. And to be honest it might not work out because of how she treated me.

Rivan: Not until I step in and change her mind.

Sidon: What makes you so sure Cousin?

Rivan: I know that you are hurting, you want answers and I'll make sure to leave no stone unturned.

Sidon: Please there's no need for that. What if she says more awful things to me? What if she spreads a rumor about me "all over" her not sure what that means. Please help me get over her.

Rivan: Of course Cuz anything for you and it's her loss if you find yourself another person tonight at the dance.

Sidon: If I find that kind of person I will finally be happy.

Rivan: Oh don't be so down on yourself. You'll find someone better I promise. And who know maybe this party will be just the thing we all need. Wither you like it or not we're going out of it's the last thing I do.

They both went to the Kakariko Village Mall


	4. Act One: Scene Two

King Rhoam, Cia, and Party Planner named Penny walking around on Gerudo Street. The evening slowly turning into night.

King Rhoam sighs

King Rhoam: Lady Cia.. King Dorephan and I are so alike and it's hard to not fight them and them to not fight us. Zelda can be harsh at times but, we know she's only doing it to keep the peace between us no matter what happens she stands her ground and she makes herself very clear.

Cia: I see.. So you both work the same way but, can't get alone right? It's such a shame that you two families fight like this. And how is your only child that you told me about?

King Rhoam: As I said to you before Cia: He is not ready for this world. He hasn't seen the difference of how much it has changed as I have and as I told you it's very hard to deal with. Don't you think it's a little too soon to talk about this?

Cia: The younger the happier he'll be to have he's own family just like yours.

King Rhoam: Yes but, also too soon to get up and get married so early in your and his age. She has become the woman both me, her mother and nanny raised her to be. I just hope this earth is not so harsh on her once she sees it for himself. But I'm giving you full permission to take everything slow with him and to win his heart. I wish you luck to convince her that you want her as your wife. He's gonna have to agree that it's time for him to see the world with someone by his side for the rest of his life anyway. Although he's not going to be happy once I tell him myself or by his mother. Tonight this dance must be perfect for you and him to get to know each other and for everyone else to enjoy as well. I'm hoping that Penny knows what she's doing I don't want anyone to complain about this dance being a disaster. We're expecting a lot of company and I can't afford for everyone to hate it of how she lays it out for both me and King Dorephan. Come now Planner I have something to give you.

King Rhoam gives Penny a list of names

King Rhoam: Please have everyone on this list to come as fast as they can. They must be waiting for us to open the doors for them to get in the building by now. Remember the school is letting us use Eldin Flower Garden not and I repeat not the cafeteria. Hurry party planner we have no more time to lose.

King Rhoam and Cia starts running to the mall

Penny: I can't read this! Ugh! How do they expect me to read names that looks like a toddlers sloppy hand writing?! Okay just remain clam. I can find someone else who knows how to read this. The question is where can I find that kind of person this late?! The moon is already coming up!

Sidon and Rivan comes walking in around the corner with their outfits in Rivan's gym bag.

Rivan: Oh Cuz put on a happy face. This party will change your mind. It hurts me to see you this way it's really breaking my heart. I just want you to be happy and be the man that everyone needs right now. I need to see that same guy that has always been there for me and now I'm doing the same for you. So shape up, go into this party, and confess your love to her!

Sidon: Thank you for this. But I don't see how this is going to work.

Rivan: Hey don't back down now. We talked about this and you are going to do this if she likes it or not!

Sidon: For what? For.. For her to reject me again?

Rivan: I didn't mean to upset you.

Sidon: I'm not upset towards you Rivan I'm just upset with her. I'd rather go to jail than go through that response again. A part of me already died from the inside I don't want the other part to die too.

Penny: Excuse me sirs. Do you know anyone who knows how to read sloppy handwriting?

Sidon: Yes Mam. If you ask me this is a curse of mine that I know how to do.

Penny: Can you please read this out loud for me?

Sidon: I would but everything was horrible. The fist day of school was awful, the cook out was awful, and..

Penny held up her hand. She agreed with Sidon as she started walking away while keeping eye contact with him.

Penny: Say no more. I've heard all about today. I didn't mean bother you boys too much. Well have a good night and be safe okay?

Sidon went up to her. She stops walking as Sidon tugs on the paper.

Sidon: Please stay. I'll read it for you.

He reads the paper

Everyone in King Rhoam's family and friends is invited;

Everyone in King Dorephan's family and friends is invited;

Zelda will be walking around making sure nothing goes wrong;

All parents and teachers will serve the food and Bazz and Principal Zelda will provide the drinks;

All performers for the party must get ready in the Library;

If you know anyone else who wants to come or perform for the party please bring them with you;

You can ask for directions in the school building so we can have fun.

My goodness well where is the dance going to be?

Penny: Eldin Flower Garden

Sidon: Oh?

Penny: Yeah and I'll be sure to have everyone be on their toes but, not literally.

Sidon: Both houses huh?

Party Planner: Yes.

Sidon: Can I ask how this dance is laid out?

Penny: Well everyone is going to be there together and I really do mean together in one area so that everyone wouldn't be separated. Goodnight boys.

Penny starts yelling the same thing over and over again as she announced what the paper said. Rivan smiled at Sidon in excitement.

Rivan: This is your chance Cuz! Rose is the one you love right? This is your only chance to steal her love for you and only you. We should go, get dressed and hurry to go over there I even bet your parents is waiting for you. So we might as well hurry over there as fast as we can.

Sidon: It's no use. Even if my parents are there it doesn't change anything. You know one of us or King Rhoam's members is gonna start a fight. I even bet that Principal Zelda, Baddek, Banji, and Baumar won't see it happen they always see the fight happen last minute.

Rivan: Oh hush! Well actually that's true but, still you've got to at least try. Just look into her eyes; Get down on your knees if you have to. Show her that you care for her and say that you do too. And then she'll have to show you her love for you after tonight.

Sidon: Oh alright I'll go. If she loves me or not she gonna see my love for her is real!

They walk to gather more people to come with them to the dance


	5. Act One: Scene Three

Link is in a classroom putting his outfits on with all blinds and doors closed. Ruli and Impa comes walking in the hallway.

Ruli: Impa, have you seen Link? Could you please look for him so I can talk to him please?

Impa: Yes my lady, right away my lady. Gez I told this child to be ready two hours ago. Link! Link!

Link let's Impa into the classroom as he crossdressed in a Purple and White gown with his hair down.

Link: Yes Impa? Did you call for me?

Impa: Your mother wishes to speak to you.

Link let's Ruli in

Link: Yes mother I'm right here. Is there something you want to tell me?

Ruli: Oh my dear Link you look beautiful. There's a topic we must discuss in private. Oh and Impa that's all I need for today. You my go and do whatever you please.

Impa smiles

Impa: I can tell he's gonna win a lot of men's hearts.

Ruli: He's not nineteen yet.

Impa: I know. And yet I see him as the child we all raised as a family. It feels like it was only yesterday that he started to grow up. What about you my lady?

Ruli: I still can't believe he grew up so fast. I feel so old.

Impa: You are not old and you still look amazing for your age. Please midnight and have our kid turn nineteen. My Susan and him — May god bless her soul. They would've been the same age by now but she's with God now. I know she's in a better place now but, back on topic. Please have our child turn nineteen. That she well finally get married that I can remember forever in my heart. For the last few years I remembered of her winning — I will never forget that, — all those days of you becoming this man has been a blessing dear one; when people weren't always there to help me I always called for my back up. The only person you sometimes remember is my assistant Paya and we take turns of sharing you minutes at a time. And now your gonna get married to a man that loves you for you, I do hope he treats you well or else. I can even hear the cheer from our side of the family yelling, "That's our kid!" And your special someone will be true to you and all you have to say is "I do".

Ruli: Please Impa that's enough.

Impa: What I can't help it. I'm just so excited for him like you are my lady. Oh you should met her Link she's amazing. All she ever does is ask about you as she hears so much about you. Once you see her Link you fell like your comfortable around her. Heck she even is think to surprise you tonight as well. Just be yourself and do your best of show her your true colors. If he doesn't like it then he's gonna have to deal with it. If he still doesn't like it I'll get him for you.

Link: Thank you for everything Impa and Mother I'm very grateful for you both.

Impa: Don't worry kid we're all gonna keep the peace so don't think too much about it okay.

Ruli: That's what we're here for. I'm here to talk to you my dear if you had ever thought about marriage?

Link: I've thought about it but, I didn't think I'd get up and get married so soon.

Impa: You'll be fine. I mean this is the year of two thousand eighteen and everybody is ready to get married anyway.

Ruli: Oh stop it Impa you are to kind and too much. And I agree with you my sweet boy. When I got married to your father I was a nervous wreck. I even had to fool people that I wasn't stepping on my dress through out the whole wedding. But your father thinks it's time for you to see the world for what it really is. Besides that Cia is the one who has her eyes on you for marriage.

Impa: Well can you blame her? She has been waiting for this moment for her whole life.

Ruli: I know but I had just wish this would happen in the summer time.

Impa: We made her wait longer than we have and she's got enough on her plate already. Also she's losing her patience with us for doing this to her.

Ruli: Tell me this Impa what would you do if it were you in Link's shoes? Would you feel that you belong to her? I know you mean well and I appreciate it but, a girl like her is desperate to get married to my only child. A part of me died when her father told me about what Cia said and I still can't believe that he didn't tell me face to face but, in text message. At the same time I have to agree with him because our boy doesn't always see the outside world. For crying out loud he had been in and out of homeschooling for all of his life! He doesn't know what kind of people he just dealt with in all of his classes today and he even asked me, "Hey mother. What was college when you were my age?" That hurt me the most not know what that meant and then he told me what happened and I held him not ready to let him go. And now that she wants to marry him so soon I'm scared for my child. He doesn't know what to expect in marriage. Please tell me your response Impa and give it to me straight what would you do?

Impa: Give her a chance. See how good together and try to boost their confidence little by little showing them my support in the idea. And tell my child that I am happy for them of making this choice. And then slowly see them go with those big beautiful smiles on their faces.

Ruli: Please Link. Be honest and true to me. Would you give Cia a chance tonight?

Link: I'll give him a chance mother. I will see for myself if Cia and I belong to each other. I don't know what to expect but, I promise that I'll do my best to understand what she does.

Penny comes walking in with a headset on

Penny: Excuse me ladies but, the party is about to get started. Also Impa someone clams that they want to see you at once but, the people didn't tell me the reason why. I'll be going back the Library seeing if all performers is ready to go then lead them behind the stage so everyone can have a turn to do their own thing. Then I'll go home, binge watch Hulu on my phone, and then plan another party when someone calls me.

Ruli: I will come with you.

Party Planner starts walking to the Library

Whenever your ready Link just got to the dance floor and have fun.

Impa: Yeah Link just go and seek all the good things Cia does for you and also other people as well.

They all followed Penny to the Library


	6. Act One: Scene Four

They're walking around the corner in their suits seeing the school a block away with five or six other people following them.

Sidon: Are you sure about this guys? We don't even have a good excuse for not telling anyone we're already here.

Rivan: Eh they won't mind. Remember the last time we told people were we went? Yea nothing but, a huge mob was waiting for us. So it's better if we don't tell people then going through that again. But who could blame them? Heck every time we talk to them they either smile very big or say out loud, "Am I dreaming?" You can tell that they appreciate us of what we do. But this time we're surprising half of the people in here.

Sidon: Don't even get me started. I'm not in the mood to talk about it. But with this empty heart. I'm willing to give up now and cry later.

Bazz: You don't mean that. If you ask me you need to drag her out on the dance floor.

Sidon: I'd never do that. You're amazing at dances like these. Why half the time I end up almost knocking someone over. So it's bettering I don't dance and watch everyone else.

Bazz: It's sounds to me that she really did get into you emotionally and physically. You deserve happiness and your heart wants to have another chance at love.

Sidon: I know I just wish life isn't always this complicated when it comes to love. Sometimes I don't always feel confident talking about it either. I just don't know why she did this to me. And now I'm preparing myself to be ready of what she's going to tell me.

Bazz: Let this moment sink in. Because once we enter back in here your gonna be head over heals with your crush.

Sidon: What should I do? Should I go up to her? No that would be too forward and fast. Maybe ask her to dance? That's too obvious.

Bazz: Hey. Hey. You are thinking to much about this okay? All you have to do is be yourself and be the person you want to be not what everyone else wants. Just go in here and do things that makes you Sidon. If she turns you down you can always look for someone new. Besides you have plenty of time in this is a big world we're living. The night is young to spend it wisely we will do our best to live it as it is.

As they were about to go inside the school's premises. Rivan turned around looking very serious.

Rivan: Alright if you want to say or do something please do them out here. We can't do any crazy stunts we usually do in there because that same someone tells on people. We all know they always close of having a talk with Principal Zelda. Some say that she can put a curse on them right after they leave her office.

Someone in the group: That's impossible. The only thing Principal Zelda carries around is her bow and arrows. She doesn't know any magic.

Rivan: Are you sure about that?

Everyone in the group was silent as Sidon is still nervous.

Sidon: I'm not ready for this yet somehow I feel very confident. I'm ready to go in here and know this girl off her feet. She might say yes. She might say no. At least I'll give it a try one more time for love.

Bazz: That's the spirit! This right here! Our Sidon is coming back from the dead! Woo!

Sidon: Shh Bazz. We can't wake anyone up this late at night.

Bazz: Now we really have a good reason to celebrate and we got not time to delay! Ooo we're gonna have so much fun! Heck I'm even gonna make sure we're going to leave a mark in this dance! I'm so excited for you bestie!

Sidon: Thank you Bazz. But please the next door neighbors can hear us from here.

Bazz: Okay I'm done now.

Sidon: It feels like I'm in a dream.

Bazz: Yea me too.

Sidon: Well what's in yours?

Bazz: It's not that interesting and it's silly.

Sidon: I bet it isn't. Try me.

Bazz pulls out a flask from his suit's pocket.

Bazz: I'll tell you. In this dream I your beloved Bazz came up with a challenge that everyone has done before. I changed it in a way that will make all people pay. It started two months before the semester started. One day I was working and then some shot my boss in the arm with a poisonous dart. I almost got hit but they missed me three times. I know what your thinking, "Bazz you know that's not true." I guess you can say that this is little dart won't prove anything right? He pulls out the darts in a ziplock bag. Danger is my middle name but, to do this to my boss is not okay. Don't worry I had someone tested this out and this person has confirmed that it's poisonous. The person even said, "This little guy can last for days if you really wanted to. Remember to use all herbs so all the poison can suck up to the herbs and for you to squeeze it out." I just did it one time and one time only and sure enough the poison came out like he person said. Ther were no cameras, no teachers or parents, nobody didn't want to confess. Unfortunately my boss insisted that we have to do something to be more "involved" with the whole school which she's only gonna make it obvious. I appreciate that my boss is doing her best of showing other things that she doesn't always show me but, then they always say she's doing it for attention. That's not true and they know it! That's why I'm going to go through everyone in this building to look who did this to her of and they're lucky that she didn't hear them or see them. And can you really blame me? Half of these rumors came from the school so I might as well question them first..

Sidon: Okay don't do that you'll get yourself into trouble. You heard what Rivan said.

Bazz: I know. Still I feel like they need to pay. How does people do this to my boss and think they can get away from it? I'm right here if they want we can always plan to meet each. Seriously I'm not kidding. It's making me so upset that they do such things about her. Why? Why do they do this all the time?

Rivan: Don't worry I've got a better idea for the party. I set up all the sprinklers on a timer aiming at the dance floor. Now does everyone have everything out of their system?

Sidon: Well I don't know about all of you but, I'm ready to go. Like I can't wait anymore I want to have another chance at love. So let's get all in here and have fun!

Rivan: I agree with Sidon let's go!

The group ran into the schools building filled with excitement.


	7. Act One: Scene Five

( https/youtu.be/oXb9iYe_VYo )

Sour Cream, Mysterious, and Nora just got done helping set up Sour Creams DJ set as they wait for Penny and Principle Zelda. Bazz sneaks his secret drink into a huge punch bowl. He poured two different sodas at once into it as as the secret drink turned the whole thing in dark red.

Sour Cream: I wonder where they are. More and more people is coming in fast. Did she say anyone else that we should wait for? Or do we just go ahead and start playing?

Nora had set down her pink ribboned microphone and her white, yellow, and blue ribboned microphone stand in front of the trapdoor setting them up to the DJ speakers.

Nora: Yeah I think King Rhoam has something to say. She taps on the microphone hearing that it works. Also we all know of we started right now we're just gonna be cut off.

Sour Cream: Yeah I know. I just hope that they get back here in time. These people are ready to party. I can tell that they've waited this long to finally have a chance to show off some dance moves.

Nora: Oh I think I see them! She gives him his big box of glow sticks. Here you go Sour Cream. I'll have Mysterious be ready to preform.

Sour Cream: Thank you Nora. He speaks into his headset. Quit down now everyone. My I present King Rhoam and his beautiful daughter.

King Rhoam and Link came up to the stage started talking into Nora's Microphone.

Ruli: Welcome everyone from every dimension! I just love all of our guests here you all look incredible! I apologize if anyone of you were waiting so long but, don't worry we'll fix that. As you can see all of our lovely musicians set all these things for all of us to enjoy this dance. Yes you can ask questions and we'll answer them as much as we can. I can't promise you we know all of the answers but, we will answer them as truthfully as we possibly can in our knowledge. If anyone sees Principle Zelda please have her escorted here so she can say her speech as well. Now please do enjoy this dance that we all set up together and my this day be remembered for the rest of our lives. Now let's have fun!

Sour Cream started to play his music as everyone started dancing while King Rhoam and Link walked off the stage.

King Rhoam: Put on a little more lights the other side of the dance doesn't look right, fill up the tables with a lot more drinks and food so that everyone can enjoy, make sure that everyone has enough room to move around. Oh you poor child now is not a good time to sit there with a sweatshirt on hiding your face and your dress. If your shy just come out of your comfort zone and please you don't have to wear a hoodie to hide your face.

Kerry: But I never knew how to dance.

King Rhoam looks into the huge crowd seeing one guy not feeling in the dancing mood. King Rhoam point out to him.

King Rhoam: Well what about him? He fells the same way. Why don't you go ahead and talk to him and see if you guys have something in common?

Pat stood up taking off her sweater after she sees him.

Pat: Oh that's my date Tom Hiddleston. Okay I can do this. I'm gonna sweep him off of his feet.

King Rhoam: That's the spirit little one. Hurry before he goes off to someone else.

Mysterious came up to the microphone seeing Kerry cheering her on with her date. She gave Sour Cream a thumbs up to start the song.

Mysterious: You had plenty money nineteen twenty-two

You let other women make a fool of you why don't you do right?

Why don't ya do right,

Like some other men do?

Sidon sees Link dancing with Cia as he started dancing with someone else trying to get close to Link.

Mysterious: Get outta here

Get me some money too

Sidon: Excuse me but, do you know her by any chance? Is she a friend of yours?

Random student: No sweetie I don't know anything about her. I wish I did now, she looks pretty cool to hangout with.

Mysterious: You're sittin' down and wonderin' what's is all about.

You ain't got no money they will put you out.

Why don't ya do right,

Like some other men do?

Sidon: Did you just call my sweetie?

Mysterious: Get outta here

Get me some money too

Sidon: Thanks for the compliment but, my heart belongs to her. Random student nods her head understanding that he's taken. Everyone was right I can find someone else other than Rose.

Mysterious: Now if you had prepared twenty years ago

You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door

Why don't ya do right,

Like some other men do?

Sidon: This woman has taken my breath away. She brightens this room with her grace and beauty. I need to see her for myself stealing her away from her. The question is how? Say my lady would you help me out?

Mysterious: Get outta here

Get me some money too

Donlo: What a second I know that voice that's Sidon. Why would he be dancing with a girl asking her for help? Oh this is not good. I better tell Uncle Rhoam he'll know what to do. I better make it quick. This girl is about to help him out.

Donlo took King Rhoam away from guests that was talking to him and started dancing with King Rhoam.

Mysterious: Get outta here

Get me some money too

King Rhoam: Now what's it is Donlo? You interrupted my conversation with our guests!

Donlo: Uncle I had just heard Sidon asking a girl out to help him. I didn't hear what else he told her. I can tell it's not going to end in good terms.

Pat and her date walked up to the stage as Mysterious came down to them.

Mysterious: Why don't ya do right?

King Rhoam: Sidon huh?

Mysterious: Like some other men...

Donlo: Yes Uncle I know his up to something!

She pets them both on their heads. They started freaking out in a good way.

Mysterious: Do

King Rhoam looks over to everyone in the dance as Sour Cream continued playing music throwing glow sticks after Mysterious walked off of the stage.

King Rhoam: Donlo look around you everyone from from every side of this Garden is happy. Even places that we never heard of before those people came here too. Even our enemy of having fun because we promised to keep the peace. Just take a good long look Donlo this is what peace look and sounds like. It feels so good and amazing so I beg you to keep it this way. Don't ruin this for everyone. If we ruin this for them they will never see us as good citizens ever again. We already had a talk with your Principal Zelda and she has no interest of having another sit down with her. So don't do or say anything for the rest of the night. I can't bare to deal with anymore trouble as we already caused.

Donlo: I understand. I'll do whatever you say.

King Rhoam: Thank you Donlo. Now enjoy yourself. Show everyone that you have accepted this peaceful time with each other. If you don't accept any of this we all know that we will never hear the end of it from you know who. So as your Uncle and your King let everyone stay this way for the entire night. So that your Principal will hear this from everyone in here.

Donlo: Yes Uncle. It'll be hard for me but I'm willing to try.

King Rhoam: Oh Donlo you'll do just fine. You are just a very hot tempered boy that I regret I didn't pass on in the family. I acted just like you when I was just your age. That one person who changed me was your beautiful cousin came into this world I even let go of everything that makes me mad fast. Now look at him he's all grown up and Cia wants to take his hand in marriage. Someday one person will change you the same way as Link changed me. Just be sure that the person your with is the one that make you feel whole.

Donlo: You're right as always Uncle. I just need to let it go and see how good things will turn out after today. I can't promise you that I'll stay like this if anyone tries to get on my nerves. At least I'll give it my best shot.

They leave the dance floor as Nora slowly comes out of the trap door on the stage wearing her tuxedo as she was about to start singing. Sidon got Link in his arms as Random student got Cia in hers.

Nora: When someone lays their eyes on someone they like

Sidon: Hey angel. Why are so beautiful and kind?

Nora: The music cast Cupid's arrows

It's like waiting for the kill by Ganondorf

Sidon: Is it possible that you feel that same way too? If you don't mind I'm giving you this kiss.

Nora: But this time it's in a friendly way. And now you feel in love with them suga

Sidon kisses Link's hand and Link blushes

Nora: And they will love you right back suga

Link: Good sir you shouldn't flirt with a lady in this manner.

Nora: So let the music fly into your hearts

Love them suga

Link: I appreciate that you like me this much. But know that you are rushing this to fast.

Nora: And they'll love you back suga

Sidon dips Link. Sidon brings Link back up slowly. Nora get off stage as Sour Cream continues playing his music throwing the rest of the glow sticks.

Link: You are too much.

Sidon: How about this? Will this be comfortable enough for you?

Sidon puts his hands on Link's Waist. Link looks into Sidon's eyes while everyone else starts acting strange.

Link: Yes this is a lot better. Now remove your hands off of me please.

Sidon: My Lady you are so lovely. So amazing I can't see myself letting you get away from my love for you.

Link: You are very kind very sweet but, I must be going.

Sidon: Then don't go. Please just have me show you how much you mean to me. And let me with your permission give you another kiss from my lips.

Sidon kisses Link. The sprinklers went off with everyone cheered very loud as Link kisses Sidon back.

Link: You stole my first kiss. You're a very bad gentleman.

Sidon: I'm bad?! Oh you're so gonna pay for saying that! Kiss me again!

Sidon and Link kisses each other longer giving each other some tongue as Pat distracts everyone by kissing her date slowly turning into a fairy.

Link: Okay I take it all back. You're an amazing kisser.

Link walked away from Sidon as Impa was looking for him. Impa covers Link up with a towel.

Impa: There you go my dear. Your mother wishes to see you.

Link walks off blowing Sidon a kiss without Impa knowing. Sidon catches it and puts it on his heart. He sees Impa and goes up to her.

Sidon: Excuse my lady who is her mother if you don't mind me asking?

Impa: I don't mind at all young man. Her mother is the lady of the Rhoam's house. She's a very good lady, she's wise and kind. I took care of her all since she was a baby. I tell you she's the best child could ever have. And we all respect Lady Rhoam's only child.

Impa leaves Sidon as he was about to collapse on the floor.

Sidon: What have I done?! I fell in love with King Rhoam's daughter! Now I'm really going to be killed after today!

Rivan: Let's go Sidon! This whole dance is going bananas! We're leaving now!

Sidon: Yes! Yes! Let's get out of here!

Sidon and the rest of the group started leaving as everyone else was still acting strange and still getting wet by the sprinklers.

King Rhoam: Please everyone remain calm be sure to get the towels over where the teachers are. And have someone help up this fairy and her friend as well. Don't worry we have warm soup for everyone to serve before any gets a cold. I would like to that everyone for having the most amazing time at this dance. And may I say you guys were very excited when these guys came on. I hope that everyone has a safe trip home and let us all go to bed. I wish this night didn't have to end this way. But we always have next time to have another dance just like this again someday.

Everyone went to the teachers for towels and soups as Impa and Link stood with each other.

Link: Oh Impa tonight was magical! Did you get the name of the gentleman?

Impa: Who? The son of one of you classmate with the last name of Tiberio?

Link: No the other one. The one who just left the dance.

Impa: That must have been Petrucio.

Link: The one who talked to you not too long ago.

Impa: I don't know his name dear one.

Link: Please ask for his name. See if he's going to be married. He might still be single trying to find love.

Impa investigated to see who Link was talking about. She came back with her face in shock.

Impa: I just found out that his name is Sidon and he is a Dorephan. He's an only child just like you but, your enemy keeping the peace like the rest of us.

Link: Oh my goodness. Why did my heart choose a man like him? He was so exciting and wonderful. But why did I fall in love with my enemy that is in love with him too.

Impa: Wait what? What are you saying?

Link: My poetry teach said that everyone has to try to translate what this little passage means.

Someone calls "Link"

Impa We're coming! We're coming! Come on hon, we better go and see who's calling you.

They go into the crowd with everyone else eating soup staying wary in their towels.


	8. Prologue 2

[Miss. Jones turns on the inner come]

Good Morning Students and Teaches!

Can I just say that last night's dance was a blast! Even Principal Zelda said that we'll be thinking of planning the next one.

So if I were all of you I'd be on my best behavior and not give our teachers any trouble.

In today's announcements we need as many volunteers for the schools car wash this coming Friday.

You will meet some of the Gym Teachers there at 6 o'clock in the morning.

Now please know that you will receive extra credit after you spend the whole day cleaning cars.

Our last years record is ten cars and twelve SUVs if you guys want a little compilation this is a big compilation to participate in.

Reminder for all athletes please sign up for your lockers and or pay for your gym clothes.

Today is the last day to get these things, again all athletes please get these things as soon as possible.

If anyone has lost or miss placed anything that belongs to them the lost and found is in my office.

Anyone is allowed to come over and see if anybody can find their things in here.

Yes my door is always open for all students to look and or to talk to me anytime they please.

That's all for today Hyrule College and have a wonderful day!

[Miss. Jones turns off the inner come]


	9. Act Two: Scene One

After School Sidon bought flowers for Link. He fixed himself up so he could look presettable for he's beautiful maiden standing by the fence of Rhoam's backyard.

Sidon: This is it no turning back. Just go in here and tell her how you feel. Here I go.

He climbs over the fence, and leaped down within the backyard picking up the flowers off of the ground.

Rivan and Bazz sees Sidon running in the backyard. They run up to the gate putting their finger through the gates holes.

Rivan: Sidon come back! You gonna get yourself killed!

Bazz: Go get her Sidon! Show her how much you love her!

Rivan: Please Bazz call him back over here. Yell out your lungs out if you have to we need to stop him at once.

Bazz: No way I'm going to do that. Let him go Sidon knows what his doing. Your a lover not a fighter! Show her everything! Make her feel alive! I'm just glad that he finally found someone that truly loves him for him. You saw how miserable he's been when Rose rejected him. He wasn't acting like himself, he wasn't interested of talking to us. It's better for him to go there now than never going at all. For one thing ever since he went to the dance last night he's become a lot happier. We can't take that away from him even if she is a Rhoam he well still love her. I know your worried about him and I am too but, he deserves this. Cupid's arrows were used between these two as they fall in love in just one day. Fuck Rose with her fake-ass self and her best friends too! They hurt him in a way that I could never forgive them! If I ever see Rose and all of her friends I'm gonna have someone kick their asses until they bleed! You should feel that same way.

Rivan: Yeah I know what your gonna say. "If he starts to hear us calling for him. He's gonna come right back here being mad with us until the day he dies."

Bazz: Exactly. We can watch him until we don't see him anymore. I'll be rooting for you Sidon! Give her a lot of love and support! If I were him I'd do the same thing. No matter how hard it is I will find a way to get to my girl. I'm really happy for him his is back to is joyful self again.

Rivan: Come on Bazz let's go. He's gone now, I can't see him anymore. We might as well start running out of here while we're at it.

Bazz: There's no need to run. Nobody in that house can hear us mainly because they play music loud music all the time. They start hearing the music with the Rhoam house. I told you. We can take our time of going home anyway. We'll see you in School Sidon! Have a good night and be safe! I'm ready to go whenever you are. Should we take a bus or walk?

Rivan: All the buses will stop running soon, we better hurry before we miss it! I hope Sidon knows how dangerous this is and not get himself caught.

They started running to the nearest bus stop they could find.


	10. Act Two: Scene Two

Sidon starts seeing Link's room as he walked closer and closer to the house with the music blasted a lot longer.

Sidon: Pull yourself together, I didn't come this far to start feeling scared now. Link comes out to her deck wearing a baby blue nightgown, Sidon lowers his voice in a whisper. There you are my shining star. You still look beautiful since we last seen each other. Sidon sees Link leading on the balcony. Why are you so amazing? You stole my heart within seconds and this is how you think about me? Sighs You're so lovely that I forgive you for doing this to me. I promise to do the same to you. If only you could see me of how much I would do for you. I see you as my special someone I've been looking for..

Link: Swoon Sidon.

Sidon: She's thinking about me! I think my heart is about to explode, say that one more time! What is it my love? I wish grant all of your wishes just say them and I will deliver!

Link: He practices of what he's going to say to Sidon speaking loud over the music. Sidon. Si - don. I've fallen in love with you my Sidon. My name is Link and I have something to tell you.. I'm not who you think I am. I'm - I'm actually a man that sees himself as a lady. But just remember that I still have these strong feelings for you.

Sidon: Aside I don't know what to do! I want to say something to you too my love! I can't stop shaking!

Link: I know your upset with me keeping this secret. Understand that not a lot of people know about this, some just see me as this young lady all day as other people see me as a man once in a while. Oh Sidon please accept me for who I am! I know we just met yesterday but, I just want to say that I - I like you,

I like you like you more than friends. I want you to feel the same way as I am so that I can have you all to myself!

Sidon runs up to the deck speaking over the loud music.

Sidon: I don't care if your a man or woman! I will love you regardless of who you are! And I feel the same way for you too!

Link: How dare you! You should never sneak up in my backyard like this!

Sidon: It was worth every moment of what you said my dear! You mean a lot to me! I came here to show you that I love you this much! I even bought you these to show you that I'm willing to risk my life to do this for you! From this day forth I promise to keep you happy and loved by me and only me!

Link: You're really are here, I - I can't believe it! How do I know your real?! That your my Sidon and my Dorephan?!

Sidon: I'm both sugaplum! If you don't like them both I will change my name for you my love!

Link: How did you get up here?! It's impossible to climb up that fence it's too high and dangerous! Even if you lose your grip you'll get yourself hurt! If anyone hears your voice they will find you!

Sidon starts climbing up on the tree getting on Link's balcony. Sidon gives his flowers to Link as he stood next to him to his ear speaking over the loud music.

Sidon: It was my love for you that inspired me to come here to share of how I feel for you. I want to share every part of me as you share a part of you. If it's one of your family members I won't fight back.

Link whisper in Sidon's ear the same way

Link: If my bodyguard sees you they will drag you all the way home with Principle Zelda waiting for you to get there.

Sidon: It doesn't matter I'm willing to do this for our love for each other. I can't live without you by my side I want to be here because I feel in love with you too. This is proof that I am a man of my word and I plan to keep it this way.

Link: But did you get the directions of how to get here?

Sidon: No. I was only told that your family owns a huge backyard and you sometimes sing outside your house. I walked all looking for backyards that's bigger than my house. No matter where I went I couldn't hear you singing anywhere. And well here I am.

Link held his arms out to Sidon. Sidon started kissing all over Link's neck and face. Link hangs on to him.

Link: I'm glad that your here Sidon. Sidon kisses him. Even though we might get caught after tonight I want to live this moment with you. No matter what happens I would want to remember this night for the rest of my life. I wanted to tell you all of this when we bump into each other again. Sidon kisses Link a lot longer. You take my breath away Sidon. Promise me to never stop loving me like this.

Sidon: I promise. I love you, I need you. I swear to the moon and back my darling!

Link: Don't swear on the moon. It's just a plan huge celestial object that rotates around the world. It's not that special.

Sidon slows down kissing Link's neck

Sidon: What should I swear on?

Link: You don't have to swear at all. If your gonna swear on something you have to swear it within yourself. As god is my witness he will shine you the way. I'll believe in you no matter how hard the times will become.

Sidon: How about my heart then—

Link: Okay yes that counts, I enjoy being with you Sidon. But I must be going I can't stay here for too long. We both know I have to go please let me go before your discovered!

Link kisses Sidon as Link gets up about to leave. Sidon held on to Link's nightgown still over speaking the music.

Sidon: Please don't leave me here heart broken.

Link: What do you mean my love? I gave you as much as I can.

Sidon: I'm here to ask you to exchange your love for mine.

Link smiled in excitement

Link: I've already given you my love before you asked me! And I'd do it again too!

Sidon: You would? But there's really no reason since I'm already here.

Link: Oh you'll see, I'm about to give it to you again. Link knocks Sidon down on the decks ground kissing him like crazy. I wish for the love I have with you. I don't care if our family hates each other I'll still be in your mind and heart. Sidon kisses him on the neck giving Link a hickey. Oh yes, my love for you aces calling out your name. The more it calls the more I long for you to take me away from this house.

The music slowly turns down as the Impa calls within the house. Sidon stops what he was doing to Link. Link lowers his voice in a whisper.

Link: Oh no it's my nanny. I'm sorry my love. Link yells from outside the house. I'm coming Impa! Link lowers his voice again. My sweet Sidon be true. Stay low and I will come back to you.

Link starts running in his room. Sidon jumps up and runs to the tree.

Sidon: Woo! I'm so happy that I could die! This must be a dream I'm having! Somebody pinch me I've fallen in love with Link Rhoam!

Link comes back seeing Sidon on the tree

Link: I love you too Sidon have a good night as well. My parents want to talk about marriage again send me a text message tomorrow. I'll do my best to show up as fast as I can to meet you okay?

Impa: Within the house. Link!

Link: I'm coming Impa! Be safe Sidon. I'll see you tomorrow.

Sidon: Sweet dreams babe.

Link: Goodnight Sidon. I love you.

Link runs in again as Sidon climbs down the tree to the ground.

Sidon: Yes! She said it! I got myself a girlfriend! And I don't care anymore!

Link comes back out again seeing Sidon about to leave.

Link: I fell the same way. I can't speak so loud anymore because the music stopped just know that okay? I will be thinking and dreaming about you my husband.

Sidon: Sighs Im filled with joy to hear you say that. I just want you to know that I appreciate you. I will do the same with you my wife.

Link: Oh Sidon!

Sidon: Yes Hon?

Link: What time do I need to send my text to you?

Sidon: Nine o'clock.

Link: I'll be sure to come there on time. Now I forgot why I called you back.

Sidon: Then I'll stand here and wait until you remember. I will buy us a house someday for you and I to forget as much as we want just not here.

Link: It's almost twelve in the morning you can't stand here all day. If you do my father will find you and shot you down with his gun. Hurry out of here before he sees you.

Sidon: Okay I'm going I'm going.

Link: Yeah I have to go to, I miss you and I miss you by my side already. It would kill me if my dad catches you here so you better run for your life. Good night my love! And another goodnight to see you in my dreams boo.

Link runs back in the house again. Sidon starts running with a smile on his face and starts singing.

Sidon: I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love! And I enjoy this feeling! No matter what, no matter what, no matter what! I won't ever let this go!

Sidon runs towards the gate and climb over it


	11. Act Two: Scene Three

We see a blindfolded Bolson in Eldin Flower Garden. Kerry's and Swamp Things jail ceil is with the rest of the garden.

Kylie: You can remove your blindfold now.

He takes off the blindfold seeing all the flowers and plants inside and outside the jail cell were twinkling under the sunlight.

Kylie: I know that I should asked for your permission. I just wanted to surprise you and the whole school..

Bolson: I like it! All this cell needs is to make it look like it's been here.

Kylie: I got that covered. She started blowing glitter towards the cell blending in the the same time as the rest of the garden. Is this better?

Bolson: Ooo! It looks like a little mini Gazebo. He wraps his arm around ?'s left arm while grabbing his basket. You've got to show me what you bought with the cell.

Kylie: Of course. Right this way. She shows Bolson around.

Bolson: Sighs I must say this is the most amazing surprise I've ever seen. I'm happy it's just still shocking to me. This looks so lovely I feel like I'm dreaming. I'm so sorry that you did this all on your own. I would've had some students volunteer helping you bring all of this here. But for some students they always want to do other things. Then when the time comes they always find last minute activity to be more involved with this school. You are the only person who takes care of this whole garden. I appreciate you always teaching me and I sometimes teach you. It's not fair for you to come here and then go home all alone. I just feel so bad, you must be scared doing this every once in a while.

Sidon comes in with a smile on his face as

Kylie walks out of the garden

Sidon: Hello. How's my favorite pastor this morning?

Bolson: Oh hush I know that you want something once every time you say that. So what did Rose say?

Sidon: Please don't bring her name up. You were right about her all along. She really was a follower, not a leader you had me at the first sentence.

Bolson: See? Aren't you glad that I got connections and they give me every information possible about each person I want.

Sidon: Yeah I know. I went to the dance on Wednesday I meet somebody special. I didn't expect the unexpected. We hit it off once we started dancing with each other. You should've seen how beautiful he made while I swept him off his feet. It felt like magic and I'd love to have that feeling again with him meeting you. And for the other reason why I'm here is that I want to ask you this question. Will you.. will you please marry Link and I?

Bolson faints with Sidon breaking Bolson's fall. Sidon wets a wash cloth patting it slowly on Bolson's face. Bolson sits up fast as he wakes up

Bolson: Are you out of your mind?! Do you have any idea how crazy this sounds?! You're - you're getting yourself married to a person that your family hates so much! And you telling me that doesn't bother you at all and there's a possibility that at any time someone will get up and kill you! My god what is going on in this world today?! First is was Rose but now you got up and moved on to Link?! He is not your type and how do you even know that he is the one for you?!

Sidon: I know your very upset with me right now and you have every right to be. It was childish of me for falling in love with Rose.

Bolson: Oh I can't stay mad at you. If I was there I would've had told Rose that she say as a lowlife and never the big shot.

Sidon: Yeah I pictured you saying that too. Why is it that Rose was so mean to me? I didn't do anything wrong to her. All I did was express my love to her and now I'm with someone else.

Bolson: My dear son. Life can be completely insane at times and it's up to you of how you want to deal with it. Rose knew what she was doing but, I'm pretty sure she only wanted to impress her "new friends". We both know she only did it for them or she didn't want to do it but, she choose to do it anyway. I the priest of this beautiful church Hebra Tower shall marry you and Link!

Sidon hugs Bolson tight

Sidon: Oh thank you! Thank you so much father! I owe you one!

Bolson hugs Sidon back

Bolson: Now remember to take things slow with Link. If you guys do it fast in your relationship it wouldn't mean anything.

Sidon helps Bolson back up his feet. Bolson sees Sidon skipping and singing with joy.


	12. Act Two: Scene Four

Rivan and Bazz were looking all over for Sidon up and down Saas Kósah Street calling for him.

Bazz: Sidon! Please Rivan. Please tell me that he made it home last night.

Rivan: Sidon where are you?! He's not home. I've already speak with his parents and they told me that he never came home.

Bazz: He next time I see Rosemary I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind! She did this to our Sidon and now he's gone completely insane!

Rivan: Not so loud Bazz Donlo with his big group of quote on quote "Friends" might hear us. Why earlier today he sent a letter right when I left the house.

Bazz: You don't suppose that Donlo..

Rivan: Dont worry about it Sidon will give Donlo his answer soon.

Bazz: Yeah but still doesn't he think that it's too soon to ask Sidon to fight?

Rivan: Like I said Sidon will answer the letter on his own. It's not our job to go find out if Donlo really did dare Sidon to fight him.

Bazz: Face it Rivan he's been through enough as it is. We saw him go to his lover's house with our own eyes seeing that big smile of his. He's finally happy and we can't take that away from him and you know it. I'd do anything for Sidon and his lover to stay this happy Rivan. And you know I keep my promises and take them very seriously.

Rivan: I just don't want Donlo to ruin this moment. You know what I mean?

Bazz: Yes I don't want him to come between them either. We both know that he stay starting drama between all groups of people. My gut tells me that he does it on purpose and you can tell that he's jealous. Remember how you tried to split up two people and I told him to help me out and then picked a fight with me? I feel like he only did that for attention or maybe that he wants to be part of all fights. But guess we'll never know, Donlo is the most complicated person anyone has ever met.

Rivan: Yeah that's true.

Bazz: I just hope that he didn't catch Sidon over there, He would have Sidon dead without us knowing. We've got to find Sidon! It's the only way to know for sure that Donlo hasn't seen him.

Sidon comes in dancing around the corner Rivan with Bazz runs towards Sidon giving him a big group hug.

Rivan: Oh thank god your safe! We thought you where dead!

Bazz: Don't ever do that again! You had us worried sick about you!

Sidon: Rivan, Bazz, I have the most amazing news. Would you both like to hear it?

Bazz: Yeah how did last night go between you two? Was it.. out of this world?

Sidon blushes

Sidon: Now Bazz! You now all that information is private! I didn't rush to do that at all!

Bazz whispers in Sidon's ear as Rivan stood there in "awe" confused of what is happening.

Bazz: Good call. I don't think Rivan can handle it if you told your whole business out.

Sidon whispers back on Bazz's ear

Sidon: Like I said nothing happened. We didn't do anything of the sort. I'm taking one step at a time for my love being comfortable around me.

Bazz: Oh yeah that's right

Sidon: I know you mean well but, you can't just go around asking if we did the deed.

Bazz: Oh yeah Donlo.

Sidon nods his head

Bazz: Well hey at least you're happy right? That's all Rivan and I want. We even trying to look after you and your special someone.

Sidon: You guys don't have to that, I'm playing it very carful as I can. Besides I'm expecting visitors to meet us today.

Bazz: Oh that's wonderful news don't you think Rivan? Rivan? Rivan are you okay?

Sidon: Earth to Rivan. Come back to the real world.

Bazz: Yeah I think we accidentally broke him. Man he's out. Look at him he is not moving, not talking or anything. I don't think he'll come down from la la land.

Sidon: I kind of figured that we broke him. He'll come back down when he's ready.

Bazz: Are you sure?

Sidon: Yes I've seen him do this before.

Bazz: Wait what?

Sidon: Yeah it doesn't take long for him to snap out of it.

Bazz: I hope so. He looks like he can do this for minutes or hours at a time. Dude we have to help him. If we take him home his parents will kill us. Help me wake him up please.

Rivan: What did I miss?

Bazz: Where gonna have people visit our side of the map.

Rivan: Oh really? Huh we never have visitors come here before. What time did they say they're coming?

Bazz: I don't know. Sidon said that they're coming this way and they should be here anytime soon. Now be yourself and let the good times roll.

Sidon: Here they come!

Impa and Paya comes wearing glasses and a coat in with a huge group of Zoras taking their pictures.

Bazz: Good to see you both ladies.

Impa: Paya.

Paya: Yes my lady?

Impa: Could you please give me the fan?

Bazz: Good idea. So that way these people can slow down with the pictures. Come on ladies we'll take you to the quiet part of town.

Sidon, Rivan, and Bazz escorted them to Soh Kofi Park.

Bazz: We are so sorry about that. This is the only place we know that no one will bother us while we're talking.

Impa: What happened in here?

Bazz: Well that's kind of a long story, let's just say that every since "that day" every single Zora is scared to come here except for us.

Impa: I can see that. So which one of you asked for my lady Link's message?

Sidon: Who exactly are you looking for my sweet lady?

Impa: I'm looking for a guy who stole my Link's first kiss. And to talk over how they're going to be married so which one of you is young Sidon?

Sidon: I see. So you never met him in person yet?

Impa: Unfortunately so. To make it worse Donlo has been trying to find him for some crazy reason. But I'm not here to talk about violence, it never solves anybody's problem.

Sidon: Is he really? I don't see how Donlo do it to pick fights everyday.

Impa: Some say he has anger management problems.

Bazz: Anger management? I'm sorry to butt myself into this conversation but, he has so much more than that!

Impa: If you are Sidon you should be more respectful than that. Besides my Link is Donlo's first cousin and you should really watch what you say.

Rivan: My goodness look at the time we got to go home. He starts dragging Bazz away by the back of Bazz's shirt Come along Bazz we need to go.

Bazz: B-But we didn't finish out tour for these ladies!

Sidon: I can take care of it from here. Bye Bazz and Rivan I'll catch up to you guys soon.

Bazz: You're no fun Rivan!

He starts to sing

If the sky that we look upon,

Should tumble and fall,

Or the mountains should crumble to the sea.

I won't cry, I won't cry, no, I won't shed a tear,

Just as long as you stand, stand by me.

Sidon: I met you guys at my house after this okay?

Bazz: Have a safe day ladies, we'll see you Sidon! He continues singing So darlin darlin stand by me! Oh stand by me! Oh stand! Stand by me! Stand by me!

Bazz was still getting dragged by Rivan as they were leaving the Park.

Impa: Farewell Gentlemen! They are such amazing people! Now where was I?

Sidon: You're here to speak with me my sweet lady. I understand your Link has sent you here. Could you please tell me what lovely Link said?

Impa: Oh yes, thank you for the compliment. Now lady Link has informed me that you plan to keep her all to yourself as your wife. I hope and pray you're not going to use her to your advantage.

Paya: Now lady Impa. No man has ever use Link like that. I can tell in this young man's eyes that he is quite serious of keeping Link as happy as she can be.

Impa: That is true. I saw that same thing as well. But I'm only going to say this once Sidon. If I find out that you break my Link's heart. I will break you.

Sidon: He's face turns pale Y-yes my sweet lady. Please take me to her.

Impa: I wish I could. But she has of guests visiting her at the moment. If I take you there now, you're as good as dead!

Sidon: Yes my lady.

Impa: I must wait until all of her guests is gone before I tell her.

Sidon: Please be sure to tell her that I want to meet her with Bolson so that he could marry us this afternoon. This is for your gas to come all the way here.

Impa: Child! There's really no need to give this to me.

Sidon: I insist.

Impa: This afternoon huh? Link will be there.

Sidon: He kisses Impa on both cheeks Thank you! Thank you! Your the best thing that Link could ever have!

Impa: Thank you.

Sidon: My dear lady you are a saint!

Impa: I wonder.. What is your secret to have all the ladies respect you so easily?

Sidon: To be the perfect gentleman of course.

Impa: Well we better be going. We can't afford more people find us here.

Sidon: Yes of course. I must leave too.

Impa: It was nice to finally meet you dear sir.

Sidon: He kisses Impa's hand Likewise my lady.

Impa: You are very kind.

Sidon leaves

Paya.

Paya: Yes my lady?

Please give me my fan. And also please go ahead of me so you could cover my face.

They leave to go back Rhoam's home


	13. Act Two: Scene Five

We see Link with Kylie walking into the garden looking at all kinds of flowers that they brought in.

Link: You see what I mean? They had just bought all these earlier this afternoon. All I found is this note saying, "I will see you again soon my love." What does that mean?

Kylie reads the note

Kylie: Do you have any other admirers that you know by any chance?

Link: That's the problem the whole entire school likes me. Which makes it more complicated for me to think who it might be.

Kylie: I wish I could help you but, I'm not sure who to start asking once I get started.

Link: Also there is one thing I want to talk to you about.

Kylie: Yes?

Link: If anything bad happens to me and I have children. I want you to take good care of them and be their Godmother.

Kylie: Now Link..

Link: I know you that you're uncomfortable to talk about this. But I don't want anyone else to raise my children. You saw how things are now, it's getting worse day in and day out and it's hard to keep track of how bad things got.

Kylie: Yeah I know. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to be your beautiful children's Godmother.

Link: Thank you Kylie. That's all I wanted to hear.

Impa and Paya comes into the garden

Link: Impa you back! I was so worried about you. Please tell me that you have good news for me.

Impa: Paya please check what else the Rhoam's has received. And Kylie wait for Link so you can take her out here soon.

Paya went in the house looking for more things to bring in while Kylie waits to take Link.

Link: Please be honest with me. Was he nice and kind to you? Did he treat you respectfully? Is he everything that you expected him to be?

Impa: She looks making sure that no one else is overhearing the conversation. Oh he's wonderful! He reminds me a lot like you my dear.

Link: I'm glad to hear it Impa. Please tell me all the details.

Impa: Oh child he is such a charmer. He even escorted us to a very beautiful park that nobody goes to. He took my breath away treating Paya and I so well.

Link: Aww. That's wonderful news my sweet Impa. Did my love say anything where to meet him or where to go see him?

Impa: He is the most nicest and handsome man I've ever met. He even gave me gas money so that I can come back to you. Where's your mother and father?

Link: Dad went out to another meeting and I'm not sure where Mom went. All I know is that she went to buy somethings from the store. Please continue I'd like to hear more.

Impa: Your lover Sidon wants to meet you with Bolson so that he could marry you both..

Link passes out as Impa catches her fall

Link: Oh my goodness.. I'm getting married!

Impa: He also said to meet him this afternoon. You'll find him in the School's Garden.

Impa helps Link back on her feet

Link: Fantastic! I better get myself ready!

Impa: Kylie can take you there. She can keep you safe while you're on your way there.

Link kisses Impa on the cheek as she runs to her room

Link: Thank you Impa! I owe you one!

Link meets Kylie and they start running to the school's campus


	14. Act Two: Scene Six

Bolson comes in calming Sidon down as they wait in the garden for Kylie and Link to show up.

Bolson: Studly you must to get a hold of yourself. This is your special day, you and I both know you don't want your beautiful bride come in and seeing you like this.

Sidon: I'm just have so much mixed up emotions. I want this so badly but, I don't want anything bad to happen as we do this. And you know as well as I do of how crazy things can get when people try to keep big secrets like this. It never ends well and Zelda will gladly find then banish those who kept the secrets too! I'm scared for Kylie, I want to make Link happy as the love of my life.

Bolson: I know and I'm scared for them too. Just remember that someday things will change wither Donlo or Zelda likes it or not. Also they can't come in here without the key and or know the pin password to come into this garden. So there's really no need to worry so much you will live happily ever after. I just need to make it official that I married you with Kylie as your witness seeing the whole process.

Kylie and Link came running into the building fast

Kylie: Come on Link we're almost there! Oh almost forgot! She blew one kiss and the Link was dressed up as a beautiful bride. There now your ready.

Link: But what about you? I need someone to walk me down the aisle.

Kylie: Don't worry about me I need to see if anyone else is here. Hurry and go to your Prince Charming.

Link runs ahead of Kylie as sent another kiss

Kylie: I hope that you both love my wedding present.

Bloson and Sidon sees everything change before their eyes

Sidon: Woah! It changed my clothes into a tuxedo!

Bloson: He sees the flowers making an aisle all the way to the door towards up to them That's my girl for you, she's always makes sure that everyone is happy and or help them in any way possible whenever she has the time.

Zelda and Kylie bummed into each other

Kylie: I'm so sorry. She gets up quickly as she helps Zelda back on her feet. I didn't hear you coming in. Are you hurt?

Zelda: Oh no I'm okay. Say what are you doing here at a time like this? Does anyone else know that you're here?

Kylie: Well you see Mam.. Link started calling her. I better go Mister Bolson needs my help.

Kylie starts running as Zelda ran right behind her

Zelda: Kylie come back! You didn't tell me why Bolson called you here!

Kylie made an invisible force field as she kept running faster and faster as Zelda slams herself on the force field knocking herself out. Link see Kylie run up to her.

Kylie: Link! We need to get you and Sidon married at once! I can't hold Zelda back much longer!

Link: Wait?! Zelda's here?!

Kylie: No time to explain we got to get this wedding started now!

Kylie starts walking Link down the aisle as Sidon looks over to her

Sidon: She's so beautiful.

Bolson: Easy tiger. Your honeymoon hasn't started yet.

Kylie and Link walked up to Sidon and Bolson

Bolson: Do you Kylie trust this Studly Sidon to give away your bride and best friend Link. For them to create and live a new life with each other. And to watch over them so help you god?

Kylie: I do

Kylie gave Link away to Sidon and Bolson continues

Bolson: We are gathered here today in holy matrimony for this man and this woman. If anyone has any objections for these two to not be wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace!

Zelda: KYLIE! BOLSON!

Kylie: Please hurry.. I'm running out of energy..

Bolson: Yes Kylie right away.. Ugh let's see.. Sidon do you love Link to have and to hold till death do you part? Of course you do! Link do you love Sidon to have and to hold till death do you part? Yes you do moving on. Kylie gave Bolson the rings. Link and Sidon put on their rings. By the power invested in me by me! I here by pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!

Link and Sidon kissed each other as Bolson let Zelda in while Kylie made another force field hiding with Sidon and Link behind her.

Zelda: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF.. She looks around the garden

Bolson: Don't you remember? Cia wants to get married to a special someone but, she didn't tell anyone who it is yet. And also we're expecting visitors tomorrow.

Zelda: Oh yeah that's right! I tried talking Cia to not go through this to a person she barely knows.

Bolson: She's only a child. Heck half of us did act similar to her when we where her age.

Link and Sidon stop kissing and looked into each other's eyes.

Sidon: You so amazing! I can't imagine living my life without you. Your the very person that saved me from my own self because of a sufferable heartbreak by another woman. She didn't love me, she didn't accept me, and she made me feel so.. alone.

Link: She holds Sidon in her arms as he started crying. I promise you that I would never ever hurt you as she did. I love you! I'll see to it that I'll have her pay for how she made you suffer this way!

Kylie: She leans over the force field feeling dehydrated. I'm so happy for you bestie.. And Sidon.. Thank you.. she always talks about how you told her.. how much you love and care for her..

Zelda: I planned for them to be here six o'clock in the morning, then for lunch one thirty in the evening, and for everyone to go home or stay for all the after school activities.

Bolson: Come on Kylie! We've got a lot more things to set up!

A copy of Kylie comes in with two water pails speed walking towards Bolson

Kylie: I'm coming!


	15. Act Three: Scene One

We see Rivan, Buzz with a few other people sitting in the Rota Ooh Cafe trying to cool themselves down under the summer heat

Rivan: Come Buzz it's time for us to go. It's not good for us to be sitting around here. And if the certain someone does show up we must get out of here fast. It's to dangerous for us to stay here any longer than we already have.

Buzz: Oh we'll be fine you don't have to worry so much about all of us. I've been thinking of why he choose Sidon to fight him. I believe that Donlo makes it so obvious that he just wants attention nothing more and nothing less.

Rivan: Well that's true.

Buzz: You and I both know that we would never ever ever and I mean never do any of the things he's done all these years. I just don't see how all of his family members are okay with him acting like a child. I mean think about it. If you were his parents you would've taught him how to act better and or behave right? So why aren't they doing that? Why don't they ever see how their son acts around people? I'm telling you guys there's something that Donlo is hiding about his parents and someone needs to find out what it is.

Rivan: But how? No one knows where he lives the only thing that we know is that he has been watching Link day in and day out. He's her watchdog never letting her out of his sight I'm starting to think that he maybe he's living with her.

?: That's true

?: I don't think he'll ever give her a break to be honest.

Rivan: Everyone agrees that they barely see his parents coming out once in a while just to go have some fun or go somewhere.

Buzz: I would do the same thing if my child went around theorizing everyone known to man.

?: Here he comes!

Buzz: Okay everyone act natural!

Donlo with his crew comes in laughing their heads off as they walk in seeing Rivan, Buzz, with everyone else

Donlo: Hey losers! What you lowlifes doing today?

?: Nonya business!

Buzz: Points to the person who said it. Yeah. What he/she said.

Donlo: Very funny twerps. So where's your beloved Sidon? I haven't heard for him since I sent him my note. Is he hiding or is he finally realizing that he can't beat me?

Buzz: Why do you care? We've been telling you for weeks that your gonna have to hear it from Sidon himself not from us.

Donlo: I've grown tired of hearing the same thing and waiting for his answer! He either wants to fight or not fight and be labeled as a coward. Buzz would you please talk sense —

Buzz: Talk sense?! The only people that needs to have some sense in their head is you and your damn crew!

Donlo: You want to fight me too? Because I can make that happen as well and please do make it interesting.

Buzz: Man you either want to follow what your buddies are doing or you want to do you own thing and not copy what these punks do!

Rivan: Enough Buzz and same goes for you too Donlo! We're in a public place with a lot of people probably eavesdropping this whole conversation! We really don't have the time to go and see Zelda after this argument! So drop it! Donlo you better get out of here and stop tormenting us to fight you!

Buzz: Very well Rivan. I'll do whatever you say. But I can't promise you that I will stay clam for long.

Sidon walks in with a big smile on his face with a small shine from his teeth showing everyone that he's happy.

Donlo: Peace be with you all for now hear come the man that I've been dying to see.

Buzz: Sure same goes for you too. As everyone knows that once you turn someone a follower you always be one. And unfortunately for you your gonna die as one too.

Donlo: So Sidon I understand that you haven't answered my note since forever and now that your here I need to know this one thing. Are you ready for this?

Sidon: Shakes Donlo's hand. Donlo the man I'm glad to see! Unfortunately I can't fight you but, I hope that you can understand that I'm not you enemy. I really want you to see me both as a friend and a family member. Promise me that we don't always have to fight and or hate each other anymore. I really want to know that things between our families will change and that we will start loving each other from now on.

Donlo: He stood there very confused punching Sidon in the face. Are you high?

Donlo's group started laughing as Buzz and Rivan got mad

Sidon: No I'm just tell you that I have not interest of fighting you or anybody else in your group that you say they're your "friends".

Rivan and Buzz laughed

Donlo: He hits Sidon in the gut. Very funny goodie two shoes. You need to fight me or just stop being so high on drugs or drunk as hell.

Buzz: Okay that's it! He pulls out two swords. If you wanna fight so bad then I challenge you to a sword fight!

Donlo: He catches the sword. I accept. And remember to keep it interesting as possible.

Donlo and Buzz started sword fighting while Sidon tries to stop them up.

Sidon: GUYS WHY ARE YOU DOING THS?! PLEASE STOP THIS FIGHTING! ALL I WANT IS FOR EVERYONE TO GET ALONG AND TO KNOW THAT I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN! I DIDNT EVEN TELL YOU THE NEWS TODAY!

Buzz and Donlo kept on sword fighting as they threw Sidon out of the way every time he intervened. Then out of nowhere Donlo trusted his sword under Sidon's right arm.

Buzz: He yelled. I'M HIT!

Donlo and his buddies stared running as Sidon run to Buzz's side while everyone ran to get help.

Buzz: Si-don..

Sidon: I'm sorry I should've just told you the truth from the beginning. Where did he stab you? Are you able to..

Buzz: He cuts Sidon off. I'm so happy for you.. to be married to a special person like Link.. I tried to keep the peace.. But Donlo made me so mad accusing you of getting drunk.. and or getting high on drugs.. I love you my dear Sidon.. take care of everyone for me.

Sidon: I will my brother.

Buzz: I hope that someday.. this rivalry and this hate will finally die.. it's up to you and Link to show everyone that.. love is and always will be.. the answer. Buzz dies as Sidon holds him close in his arms.

Sidon: I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL THAT BRAT IF IT KILLS ME!

Sidon lays Buzz down gently as he started running as he looked for Donlo and his group. He found them still running down Bosh Kala Street. He ran faster catching up to Donlo. Donlo looked back as Sidon punched him hard making him fly right into an abandoned building.

Sidon: YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!

Donlo: He slowly gets back on his feet. He looked up to Sidon with a creepy smile on his face. BRING IT ON PRINCESS!

They stared fist fighting hitting each other over and over. All of a sudden Donlo pulls out a pocket knife trying to stab him so Sidon starts dodging each hit. As Donlo almost stabbed Sidon in the chest Sidon grabbed Donlo's hand lifting him up off the ground throwing him over his head as Donlo flew towards the sidewalk having his head busted open on the curb.

Rivan: He comes running yelling at Sidon. RUN SIDON RUN! THE PEOPLE ARE COMING AND IF THEY SEE YOU HERE THEY'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!

Sidon: He starts running away as fast as he could. Why did this have to happen?! I wish I hadn't gotten myself into this mess!

Rivan comes in seeing Donlo and a few people carrying Buzz setting him down near Donlo. The whole town comes in seeing the scene of the crime.

?: Alright what's the meaning of this monstrosity?! Who is responsible of Zelda's and King Rhoam's nephews deaths?!

Zelda comes in as King Dorephan with Loone and King Rhoam with Ruli and everyone else in both families starts walking in little by little.

Zelda: WHO DID THIS?!

Rivan: Please Zelda let me explain! These two died in such a painful way. Sidon killed Donlo because he killed Buzz. Buzz died because Donlo kept insisting for Sidon to fight him and saying horrible things about Sidon too.

Ruli: OH DONLO! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO YOU?! SIDON HAS NO REASON TO KILL MY OWN FLEASH AND BLOOD!

Zelda: Enough Lady Rhoam! Rivan please tell me what happened.

Rivan: Donlo came in asking for Sidon and picking on us. Then Sidon came in so happy keeping the peace with Donlo. Then Donlo started hitting Sidon as Sidon refused to fight back and Buzz sword fight with Donlo. Sidon tried to stop them but, Donlo stabbed Buzz dying before our friends eyes as Donlo and his group ran away. Then Sidon ran after them fighting Donlo avenging Buzz's death and killed Donlo. Please know that Sidon didn't want anything to do this. And he had never want this to happen to Buzz but, he had no other choice..

Ruli: She cuts Rivan off. NONSENSE! MY DONLO IS AN INNOCENT SOUL AND HE WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING! HE LOVES EVERYONE! AND HE WOULD DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT THIS FAMILY! PLEASE ZELDA HAVE SIDON DIE FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE!

Zelda: She started to cry SILENCE! THERE WILL BE NO MORE EXCUSES TO COVER FOR YOUR NEPHEW'S ACTIONS ANYMORE! HE KILLED THE ONLY FAMLY MEMBER THAT I HAD! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO HAVE SIDON DIE A YOUNG AGE JUST TO PAY FOR ALL OF YOUR BRATTY NEPHEW'S SINS?! NO! I WONT DO IT! I WONT KILL A YOUNG MAN THAT WAS ONLY TRYING TO KEEP THE PEACE WITH YOUR UNGRATEFUL BODYGUARD!

King Dorephan: Please Zelda don't kill our son, as Rivan said he did what he had to do. He loved Buzz as his own brother treating him with so much love and happiness. I'm truly sorry that it ended like this.

Zelda: She started to dry her eyes. I agree and I have Sidon to thank after this at the same time I must give him his punishment for killing Donlo. I hear by decree that Sidon shall be suspended and sent away to the forbidden island Noya Neha! As for the rest of the Rhoam's they must pay all and I mean each and every single damages Donlo has left behind before his untimely death! Now everyone please go home and plan for these two to funerals for them to Rest In Peace! And if anyone sees Sidon have him see me in my office in the morning!

Almost everyone slowly started walking home as the others help carry Donlo and Buzz's dead bodies.


	16. Act Three: Scene Two

In the backyard of King Rhoam's Backyard we see Link singing and dancing in joy.

Link: My love, my heart, I am in love with my dear Sidon! My love, my heart, he's everything that I want and he belongs to me! That's right he belongs to me and you can't have him! She sits on the giant marble water fountain catching her breath. She swoons. All I can do is think about him wishing that he'll come holding me in his arms again, or even take me somewhere just for him and I to be alone just the two of us without the world we live in to judge us. I wonder if he's thinking of me too? I bet that he's going to surprise me like last time when we told each other how we felt when we first met. I miss him already I mean I know we've only been married for a few days but, I can't stand that we have to keep this a secret. At the same time our family especially Principal Zelda would never approve of our love for each other. Why did this have to happen this way? Both of our families has been fighting for centuries but, what's the reason for them to continue this blood bath? Just to see more people die almost every day and no one knowing how it started or when it'll ever end. It's bad enough that we dragged Mister Bolson and Kylie into this. They're doing so much just to have us say together even though we almost got into trouble multiple times already. I'm still surprised that no one has gotten suspicious of our relationship. Not to mention that my secret admirer finally stopped sending flowers to me. Oh wait is it possible that my secret admirer found about my love for Sidon?! Oh please God please keep my Sidon safe! I can't even tell you how much pain I will be in if I find out that someone hurt my beloved husband! Please bring him back to me! Just give me a sign that he's coming to me soon! Oh Sidon my love hurry back to me! I'm waiting for you my love! And I'll never stop waiting for you my dear hubby! Just come and be with me in this lonely night! I need you! I need to fell your warm embrace! Impa comes into the garden carrying electrical powered cords very upset as Link look over to Impa smiling at her. Oh Impa I'm glad your here! Tell me what have you heard about my Sidon?

Impa: Give me a moment I need to set this down. She throws the cords down. My lower back is killing me.

Link: Oh my! What's wrong Impa? Do you want me to get you some ice from the freezer?

Impa: My dear Link I have terrible news that I hate to tell you. He's dead Link! No one can protect us now my lady no one! Why?! He's dead, he was kill, he's gone!

Link: What are you talking about?

Impa: It's your husband Link, he did something awful. I'm so scared to tell you my lady! I don't know what you would think or feel once I tell you.

Link: Please Impa what is it? You have to tell me what's wrong. You know as well as I do that I can't read minds. I need to know what happened to my poor Sidon. Not only that he's my husband he's also my friend that you love and adore so much. I really want to know no matter how bad the news is. Where is he? Did someone hurt him? Give it to me straight Impa is Sidon okay?

Impa: I saw two lifeless bodies earlier today and one of them lays Donlo next to Principal Zelda's Nephew. The story is that Donlo picked a fight with your man hurting him then killed Buzz. Sidon loved him as a brother and killed Donlo for killing his brother. I never wanted to see such a traumatizing sight. I wish it wasn't true but, it's all real. I'm so sorry my lady your Sidon is in so much trouble.

Link: She fell on her knees starting to cry. Why Donlo?! Why Sidon?! I I don't know what to say! Oh Impa please hold me!

Impa: She holds Link close in her arms. Let it all out my lady. As you said I love them both very much. But no one never say any of this coming.

Link: Still crying in Impa's arms. Poor Buzz, poor Donlo, poor Sidon! Why did this happen Impa?! My dear love and my dear cousin hurt themselves and each other in such a cruel way! I'm scared! Are you sure?!

Impa: I'm telling that truth my lady. Sidon is gonna be suspended from school and from here as well. He killed your cousin. Nothing can change that now.

Link: She hugs Impa harder with her arms oh her back. Oh Impa! I feel like I'm dreaming!

Impa: It is not a dream Link. I saw Donlo's dead body with my own eyes.

Link: Why can't our family with his family stop fighting Impa?! Every time we have something good that'll be good for both sides of the family someone always has to ruin and then we go back to this life that we've always lived in! But no! They just don't know how to bury the hatchet and let go of this awful feud that's been happening for centuries now! My Sidon my Donlo I'm not sure how to deal with this or what to say to my hubby once he gets here! I cant' just start hating him out of no where! He needs me now more than ever! I love him Impa! No one is going to change my mind of how I feel about him and how he feels about me! Oh Impa! I'm so heartbroken! I'm in so much pain that it hurts! I just don't know what I'm going to do!

Impa: You're only saying things because you feel that both Sidon and Donlo betrayed you. I would've said things like that if I were in your shoes. I can't imagine how much pain you must be in. Again my lady I didn't want to tell you this sad news. I hate to see you like this but, you deserved to know the truth. It's better that you just tell Sidon that he broke your trust then move on to another man.

Link: She pushes Impa away. Now Impa how could you say that about Sidon?! You say how kind and loving he is towards you and I! He adores us he loves us why would you talk so badly about him in front of me when you said it yourself that Donlo started this whole mess! I have so many questions that needs to be answered! So many things that I want to say to my hubby! I just don't know where to start!

Impa: Why defend Sidon when your cousin is dead and we now have to plan for he's funeral?

Link: She gets mad as tears run down her face. What do you expect me to do?! Speak so horrible about my husband when he only did what he had to do to defend he's only brother that he had! We both know how Donlo can be when it comes to fighting he goes completely insane! It wouldn't make me feel any better if Sidon was there laying dead with Donlo bringing he's head home as a trophy! No Impa I'm not turning my back on my husband! Sidon and I were meant for each other! I won't except that everyone is going to treat him so poorly because of his choices! He's a part of my family now and I'm a part of his too! We love each other Impa and I won't let anyone take that away from me! You're just going to have to accept it! Sidon and I are going to stay together no matter what! Even if it does kill me! It will be worth to be with the one I love!

Impa: My lady Link I know you loved Donlo very much. But do you have any idea how much your going to sacrifice once you choose to stay by you man's side? I will bring you something to drink.

Link: She dries her eyes as she catches he breath. I I can't believe this Impa. I wish that Sidon didn't have to go though so soon and things was going so well between the two of us. Then again things can get in the way of happiness just t o test how strong you and your partner in the relationship is. Please Impa do this for me. Tell him to come over here to see me. I must see him. I'm so worried about him Impa and send him to my room in private for me. I need him right now just so that we can get through this together.

Impa: I will find your beloved Sidon to straiten things out with him. I'll make sure to tell him that he need to comfort you once he gets into your room. He will be here tonight. I'll go get him soon he's hiding with Bolson in his classroom as we speak.

Link: Please get him Impa. I need to see him and see if I can help him get patched up. For later tonight we will finally do more than just talk.

Impa starts calling and texting everyone on her phone to get the address of the College address.


	17. Act Three: Scene Three

Inside an empty classroom we see Bolson not able to focus on grading papers . He here's a knock on the door.

Bolson: I know your here. I'm sure you have some questions you want to ask. So come on in Sidon.

Sidon walk inside the room

Sidon: Hello gorgeous any news I need to know? What did Principle Zelda say? Do I need to go see her in tonight?

Bolson: Oh where do I begin? My dear sweet Sidon almost everyone hates you. I don't even know what to say.

Sidon: It's okay just tell me. It can't be that bad right?

Bolson: She wants to see you in her office bright and early tomorrow. Then she will send you away to Noya Neha.

Sidon: He hides his face staring to cry as Bolson tries to make him feel better. This is what I get when Donlo fucking decides to kill my brother?! What the hell else was I suppose to do?! Have him run away with his group of friends and not pay for what they let this happen to Buzz?! Fuck me man!

Bolson: He pats Sidon on the back. I'm so sorry but, that's what almost every person has told me today. There's nothing I can do to change Principle Zelda's mind now and to make it worse your Wife's mother wanted you to be killed.

Sidon: He repositioned himself. Oh hell no! Fuck that fake ass, bastard ass, motherfucking ass, bitch! She only said that because she hates my whole entire family! Not only that she stay trying to beat up my Mama! I swear she pisses me off all the goddamn time! This is a sign she wants that ass kicked! And one of these days I will beat the fuck out of her if she doesn't stop fucking with me!

Bolson: He slowly backs away from Sidon. Damn Sidon clam down. Shit it doesn't look cute on you when your pissed off like this. Your too young to get mad within seconds anyway. I mean yes I would've said and acted the same way. At the same time you must think long and hard of what your saying because she's now your mother in law.

Sidon: He dries his eyes with his shirt. I don't give a shit anymore! All these goddamn hateful ass people got me fifty shades of fucked up! All they ever do it treat me like trash! And to top it all off no one doesn't get it or understand what it's fucking like to be in my shoes either! I tried and tried to keep the peace like my sister would've wanted but, it's so damn hard! It doesn't get easy it just beats harder on people like me every goddamn day! I can't live if living is without my dearly Link! I can't see myself leaving Link all by herself I prefer dying than leaving my beautiful wife behind! I don't even know if she wants to see me again after we're done with this conversation! She's not going to be very happy once I tell her but, she deserves to know the truth about everything that happened! She might get upset with me and not want to see me anymore! Oh Bolson what can I do?! I don't know what think!

Bolson: Hey look at me. Nobody is perfect in this world and in this life time that we're living in. Even if we were perfect we wouldn't learn a thing of how to survive and other things that we do on a daily basis. So please stop crying.

Sidon: He starts taking deep breaths. I'm scared.

Bolson: I know you are and I'm scared for you too. But right now I need you to pull yourself together and think what you need to say to your Wife. It's possible that she wants to see you.

Sidon: Ugh I'm such a mess! I can't face her! I don't think she even wants me as her husband anymore! She's going to hate me!

Bolson: He talks to you the audience. And there he goes again going completely insane not listening to a word I just said.

Sidon: I don't know how to feel about this.

Bolson: Please don't stress yourself so much Sidon. Things will work out soon it just takes time and patience.

Sidon: I feel so empty and numb it's like I don't feel the pain anymore. I don't want to feel this feeling any more for it's only tarring me apart. My heart aches for my Link and I know she feels the same way for me. Yet why am I so scared to tell her such cruel deed I've done to her cousin. She might not ever lay her beautiful eyes on me again. For I won't hear her voice that I love so much. I don't deserve such a beautiful flower like her.

They hear a knock on the classroom door.

Bolson: Get up and hide Sidon!

Sidon: No I'm not hiding anymore. If some is here to get me then they can get me.

The knocking gets louder.

Bolson: Hang on I'm coming! Jez knocking like the police! Do as I say and go Sidon it's not safe for someone to see you. Now go. Hold your horses.

The knocking gets louder again.

Bolson: Go Sidon I'll hold them off for as long as I can. Jesus! Is everyone gonna knock down this door?! Honestly people you need to stop disrespecting my authority inside or outside my classroom!

The knocking starts sounding like the door was about to brake.

Bolson: Who's knocking on my door so dang hard for? Do you have any idea how badly you damaged my ears?! State your purpose.

Impa from outside the door: It's me Impa. Please let me in. I came from Lady Link.

Bolson: Well come on inside. He let's Impa inside.

Impa: It took me a while to finally get here without getting lost late at night. Where's my lady's man Sidon? I need to see him at once.

Bolson points towards him: Over there questioning life also saying that he's going to die if your lady Link won't let him see her.

Impa: Same goes to my lady too. Once I told her she was crying her eyes out not knowing how to feel about her own husband being taken away from her. And that's why I came here as fast as I could. She told me to come and see if he can come with me to see her. I hope that he's willing to see her.

Sidon: My lady Impa? Is that you?

Impa: Yes it's me. I'm so sorry to hear so many horrible things about you.

Sidon: I'm glad your here. I need you to tell me everything that you know. But first I need to know. How's my beautiful bride? Is she suffering? Is she unhappy with me?

Impa: She cried hearing about her only cousin dying by your hand. Then tells me that she couldn't say anything bad about you because she grew up knowing how crazy Donlo can get. She even said that she knew that you did the right thing of avenging your brother's death. And now she's worried sick about you and needs to see if she can help you get patched up.

Sidon takes out his pocketknife: I'm sorry for causing her so much pain. I didn't mean to hurt her so badly. I don't deserve her for she's so kind, loving, and forgiving. It's better if I hurt myself the same way I caused her pain.

Bolson throws the pocketknife out of Sidon's hands: Don't you even think about it! As Impa and I said your bride is waiting for you! She needs you now more than ever you can't hurt yourself now! You can't sit there and try to hurt yourself in front of us like that! Please reconsider your decision and think this through! Even if you did just kill yourself what Link would feel if you do and then have her plan another funeral with your name on it! Do you think that's far for you to do that to her?! Please stop doing this to yourself and get your depressed ass out of my classroom! Impa get him out of here. Drag him if you have to. I can't bare to see him commit suicide in front of the both of us.

Impa helps Sidon up on his feet: Come on Sidon lady Link feels the same way. I need you to make her feel better. No one else is up this late to cheer her up.

Sidon: Yes lady Impa.

Impa helps him walk little by little: Come on handsome we need to hurry up out of here. We can't have Principle Zelda catch us here.

Sidon: Thank you Gorgeous for dealing with me.

Bolson: No problem. No one else would know what to do except me. Now go out there and get you woman. Hold her. Please her. Try a little tenderness as well. Give her every part of yourself flaws and all.

Sidon: I will. I promise.

Impa takes Sidon out of the school's premises taking him all the way to King Rhoam's home. Impa sneaks Sidon throughout the whole house not letting anyone see her. She slowly opens Link's bedroom door.

Impa: Lady Link? Someone is here to see you.

Link looks over to Sidon: Oh my poor hubby. Link helps Impa bring Sidon in. Come on Impa let me help you.

Impa and Link slowly sets Sidon down on Link's bed. Impa leaves the room as Link starts wrapping Sidon up in bandages.

Link: My poor Sidon. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault I.. Sidon covers Link's mouth with his finger.

Sidon: It's not your fault I shouldn't never fought back your cousin. I didn't even except him to kill anyone.

Link: I'm glad your here. I was so worried about you. I thought I'd never see you again.

Then Sidon pins Link down on her bed whispering in her ear.

Sidon: I'm in love with you my darling. Now give me that cute ass of yours. The music started blasting super loud in the whole house. He kisses Link's chest slowly taking off her night gown as he was going down to his staff.

Link: B-b gentle! Sidon started licking and sucking her staff. Slow down Sidon! Sidon! Ha! Sidon licks up her cum. Aw my poor baby. Were you craving for me all day? Don't worry I'll take care of you. Sidon spreads Link's legs as he French kisses her.

Sidon: He sticks his fingers deep inside her butthole. Link started to moan like crazy. Link.. He's fingers goes in and out of her very slowly while he French kisses her.

Link: Oh Sidon. Oh Sidon. Give me more! My love your too much. Please don't stop! Oh yes! I want him, I crave for him, I love him! Fuck me harder hubby! Fuck me! I cover my mouth fast as Sidon looked down at me with the most biggest smile I've ever seen. "As you wish my beautiful baby..

Sidon: He slowly takes his fingers out of Link spreading her legs wide then slowly sticking his staff inside of her. Just hang on to me okay? Link blushes as he started licking her neck while she hangs on to his back and the back his head as he sticks his staff slowly in and out of her butthole.

Link: P-punish me harder h-hubby! Sidon stops licking her. I'm sorry I made you wait for so long. Don't worry I won't make you wait anymore.." He slowly starts going a lot faster. A-ah! Right there hubby! Right there! Sidon holds Link closer to him. My darling.. D-don't stop hubby!


	18. Act Three: Scene Four

We see King Rhoam, Ruli, and Cia still play the music loud in the living room sitting while drinking tea.

King Rhoam: My dear boy so many things has been happening and we just don't know what else we can do. Not only that we're worried sick about our beloved daughter Link she hasn't been herself since she heard about the news. You see ever since both of Donlo's parents had died when he was only 5 years of age we had them both grow up here in this very household. In the end we're born in this world, we live long leaving behind both good with bad memories, and we die when our time comes that's just how life works you know? I hate to tell you that you came here in such a bad timing of this dreadful night but, I'm glad your here. I know you wanted to see my beloved daughter for you to finally meet her in person. But as I said before we just have so much going on both of us has not been able to sleep either.

Cia: Yes I'm so sorry for your loss. My lady would you please tell your lovely daughter I'll be seeing her again?

Ruli: I will I'll let her know that you asked for her. But tonight we all need to pay the rest of both the funeral and a ton of debts that Donlo left behind.

King Rhoam: Lady Cia I must be very honest once I tell you this. Link is the only child that wife and I has ever brought into this world. She means a lot no, she means the whole entire world to us. Sweet dreams my darling Ruli I'll join you when I'm done speaking with Cia. Have her know that our soon to be son in law is going to be a part of our family. Please do start planning everything and mark it on the calendar on Wednesday.. What a second what is today?

Cia: Monday, my King

King Rhoam: Monday?! Well never mind Wednesday is way too early. How about Thursday? Thursday would be good please have it on a Thursday my Ruli. Our Link will be marry to this amazing lady. Would you have everything set up by then? Or would you like us to help you? Do you need anything we can give you to make things happen a bit faster? If only Donlo were here he'd give you his blessing and walk our Link down that aisle. We really didn't know the real Donlo as we thought, he has hidden so much from us and know we don't even know if we should continue call him our bodyguard. That's why it s had for us to keep friends so close to us. So what do you say can you wait and plan little by little until Thursday?

Cia: Of course. I'm still making sure that everything is still coming in and that everything is paid for. I just wish Thursday can just come already.

King Rhoam: Ah ah ah you must wait and have everything in perfect order. Ruli please inform Link in the morning. Have her get a new dress for her special day as well. Again thank you for coming over but, it's time for us to get some shut eye. Oh my it's so late! Yeah we need to sleep, we need to sleep right now! Goodnight Cia!

Cia runs into her car as Ruli and King Rhoam ran upstairs to bed.


	19. Act Three:Scene Five

Sidon wakes up to Link still fast asleep in his arms. He slowly gets out of the bed without waking her up as he starts putting half of he's clothes back on.

Link: She wakes up feeling cold. My darling please come back in bed I need you to embrace me in your arms. I can't live without you dear. I can't imagine what it's going to be like once you leave my side. Last night you were so amazing it felt so good I couldn't stop begging for more. I can't get enough.. do it again.

Sidon: He climbs on top of Link kissing her body all over while he talks to her. My dear sweet Link I felt the same way with you too. I did my best to not have you feel uncomfortable or have you feel so much pain. I don't want to leave you here all alone I'll go insane if I don't see you again. He slowly puts he's second staff inside Link's butthole. Hold me close my darling I don't want to ever want you to let go. My darling I love you. Promise to wait for me to come back for you my dear.

Link: She grabs onto the back of Sidon's head. Oh hubby! Oh hubby! O-once you came back. A-ah! I want you to take me away from this h-horrible place.

Sidon: He starts going faster and harder. I- I will. I'll do anything for you my d-darling. Oh Link I d-don't want to l-leave your warm and l-loving embrace! I'm in love w-with you Link! I- I want you in my life! I n-need you to know that I'm never gonna leave you! Oh baby! Oh my baby!

Link: Hangs onto Sidon tighter. Y-yes! Right there Sidon! D-don't stop! Ah! A-ah! Sidon! S-Sidon! D-do it-harder! H-harder! OH GOD DADDY!

Sidon: Forgive me my beautiful Link! It's time for me to get out of here before someone sees me!

Impa runs into Link's bedroom

Impa: Lady Link!

Link: Yes Impa?

Impa: I hate to interrupt you and Sidon's alone time! But your mother is on her way up here right now as we speak!

Impa runs back out of the room as Link runs with Sidon out to her balcony. Sidon gets stuck in the tree

Link: Oh my dear Sidon! Are you o-okay.. She sees his gorgeous butt. "Ooo he got a cute ass!"

Sidon: He falls out of the tree landing hard on the ground. Link looks down wondering if her beloved Sidon is okay. He slowly gets up looking up to Link. Farewell my darling! I'll come back to you I promise! He starts to run and hide looking out for any bodyguards.

Link: She lowers her voice for no one else to hear her. I miss you already! I wish I could go with you I can't stand to live here keeping our love as a secret! At the same time no one can ever know they wouldn't understand! But I know we belong together! And you will always be the love of my life!

Sidon: He does the same back to Link. Same goes to you too my dear! I promise you that we'll get back together again! We must part ways just for now until I'm no longer suspended.

Link: Please I need to know where and when we can see each other again!

Sidon: I'm sorry Link I don't think we can meet again as we did last time. I'll FaceTime you once I have time and that I'm by myself with no one hearing us.

Link: Oh this is so unfair that we're forced to say our goodbyes like this! I hate it! I don't want you to leave! I- I miss you already!

Sidon: I feel the same way my dare innocence Link Rhoam! I promise you that I will love you and you only! Goodbye my love! Goodbye!

Sidon sneaks his way past every bodyguard as he climbs over the fence with no hesitation.

Link: *Sighs* She starts crying. Why did this happen? I want to be with my husband at the same time I must stay with my family so they wouldn't be so suspicious. I don't want to go through this complicated decision that we both need to keep this quiet any more. At the same time how would our family act if we tell them that we are married? More importantly how would we tell them that we fell in love in a school dance and we've seeing each other since?

Ruli: She starts yelling in the hallway. OH LINK! ARE YOU AWAKE MY ANGEL?!

Link: Yes I'm awake. But I feel like I'd rather die than living another day like this not calling anyone my own. I miss my dear Sidon already. You can come in the door is unlocked.

Ruli comes into Link's room seeing her cry over the balcony. She walks up to her as she calms her down.

Ruli: Link honey? Are you okay?

Link: It hurts! It hurts so much!

Ruli: I know it does I miss Donlo too. But drowning his grave with tears isn't gonna solve anything. Thank god thank god that we're all still here for you Link. Now chin up and stop with all that crying.

Link: I feel so lost without him.

Ruli: *Slowly nods her head agreeing with her.* I feel the same way.

Link: I don't know what to do now, I still can't get over that he's gone and I'm still looking for him.

Ruli: Hey it's going to be okay, even if Donlo where here he'd tell you not to cry so much over his death. I still can't believe that the person who killed him walks free.

Link: What are you talking about mom?

Ruli: That troublemaker Sidon!

Link: *She talks under her breath* I can still hear my Sidon calling for me. Please forgive me for what I'm going say about my own husband. This is going to hurt me more than it's gonna hurt him.

Ruli: All Zelda did was suspended him and is going to send him to the forbidden island Noya Neha, can you believe it?!

Link: I see so Zelda didn't have the guts to kill him right then and there. If only I could've known about this Donlo would still be alive.

Ruli: Me too my dear but, I must tell you something about him. He left behind so much that we simply can't keep up with them. So I don't really know what to feel now. Yes we raised him as our son at the same time he didn't have to hide anything from us. As for Sidon he's lucky that we can't go near him because if I see him I'd beat that ass up so quick he'll be drowning in his own blood! He will be at the same place as Donlo keeping him company too! Then hopefully you will be satisfied to see him dead.

Link: I don't think I'll ever be satisfied. You know as well as I do that his parents wouldn't accept this if they were still alive. Poor Donlo he did so much for us. If only I knew someone that can help him. I'd gladly give it to him! He had no right to kill him! I don't care how many mistakes he's made because I've already forgiven him! I know you don't approve of what I'm saying but, it's how I feel. I'll even see to it that Sidon gets the help he needs! I'll even go to him if a have to! And be the friend that he needs!

Ruli: There there Link let it all out I was thinking the same thing. But for now I must tell you the good news!

Link: Oh really this came in just in time. What is it?

Ruli: You know how your father is always keeping things very secret when it comes to good fortune. Why he just told me not too long ago about your surprise. I really shouldn't tell you. Your father would be so mad at me.

Link: Please mom just tell me what is it I'm not gonna say anything.

Ruli: Oh ok! You and Cia is arranged to get married next Thursday morning! Zelda decided that it would be best to invite everyone to the wedding especially the Dorephan family especially that discussing Sidon. I must say I can't believe that she's making us do this but, what can you do?

Link: HEY! THAT'S MY HUSBAND YOUR TALKING ABOUT! That's horrible news! How could you let him plan something without telling me?! The lest that he could do was have us all be in one room and then have us tell him how we feel about it! And what's worse?! You're standing there and your okay with everything that he tells you! AND TALK BADLY ABOUT A PERSON YOU DON'T KNOW! I REFUSE TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS! I WILL NOT MARRY HER!

Ruli: Oh here he comes now ooo I'm so excited I just can't wait anymore! If you have any questions just ask him ok darling?

King Rhoam and Impa comes into Link's room.

King Rhoam: Good morning princess! My goodness why are you so upset? Is it because of your big brother? Look I understand that you miss your big brother but, you must accept that he's gone. I wish he was here so he could walk you down the aisle instead of me. I'm sure that he's presents will be with us at all times while we get this wedding plans going. He looks over at Link seeing that she's still upset. Oh what it is my dear?! I know something is bothering you! You must tell me what it is my dear. Ruli what's the meaning of this she won't say a word to me! What am I missing?!

Ruli: Oh don't mind her she's just scared and nervous to get married just like us when we were her age. Saying that she feels it's wrong to arrange her marriage.

King Rhoam: But I want to surprise her. Didn't you like it? I thought you would be excited to get married and start a family with Cia. You two were getting along so well at the school dance. Did something change?

Link: I just don't understand how you got up and plan this without me or mom knowing until last minute. The only reason why I feel like I can't marry Cia is because I don't love her. I'm just not ready to marry a person that I don't know.

King Rhoam: He slaps her across the face as she fell on her knees. Hush my child! If Cia was here now hear this nonsense coming out of your mouth she won't be pleased! She herself was here last night confessing her love for you and this is how you thank her?! What would she do if she was here with us?! She would cancel the whole plan and we would be living in the streets! And I have no interest of living there anytime soon! He slaps her again she fell on the floor. Now you must marry her next Thursday in front of the whole school if you like it or not! Or so help me I will drag you down the aisle myself just for you to marry her!

Ruli: Stop hurting her she's just a scared child!

Link: As I said before and I'm telling the truth I don't love her as she loves me. It takes time with patience for anyone to love a person.

King Rhoam: SILENCE! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU LOVE HER NOT! IT'S NO CONCERN OF MINE THAT YOU HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR HER AS SHE DOES FOR YOU! YOU SHOULD REALLY START THINKING ABOUT YOUR FAMILY! NOT YOURSELF! IM TRYING TO SAVE US FROM BECOMING BROKE AND HERE YOU ARE BEING SELFISH! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF YOUNG LADY?! DO YOU NOT HEAR YOURSELF?! NOW GET YOURSELF CLEANED UP AT ONCE! CIA PLANS TO SEE YOU AT THE SCHOOL'S GARDEN LATER ON!

Impa: Now your majesty must you be so hard on her? You went through the same thing as your forcing her to go through.

King Rhoam: You stay keep out of this Impa! This conversation doesn't concern you!

Impa: Yes it does I live here in this house as well as everyone else who does too.

King Rhoam: What did I just say?!

Impa: I have a right to say what I want!

King Rhoam: AND YOU NO LONGER HAVE THAT RIGHT! IF ANYONE IN THIS ROOM HAS A PROBLEM WITH THAT! YOU CAN LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!

Ruli: Starts talking in a clam voice. Calm down! Think about your blood pressure!

King Rhoam: I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY BLOOD PRESSURE! I DEMAND THAT THIS ROOM AGREES THAT THIS WEDDING IS STILL ON! CIA IS WAITING FOR LINK AND HER PATIENCE IS RUNNING LOW AS WE SPEAK! AND DOES IT LOOK LIKE SHE'S GONNA WAIT LONGER THAN THIS?! NOW I'M GONNA CALL CIA TO SEE IF SHE LEFT YET! IF ANYONE WANTS TO JOIN ME IS WELCOME! BUT UNTIL THEN LINK YOU NEED TO FIX YOURSELF! I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL DISOWN YOU IF YOU DON'T GO THROUGH THIS! I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE THIS WAY! I DIDN'T TEACH YOU TO BE THIS WAY! YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!

King Rhoam storms out of the room in a hurry with his face all red.

Link: Doesn't anyone care about what Impa and I just said?! Is everyone really going to ignore us?! Come on someone must talk to him again. He made us feel bad and mom you weren't help either! This is madness! I won't go through with this!

Ruli: Don't talk to me like that! You should be grateful that we're doing this as other people in the world is suffering!

Ruli storms out of the room calling for King Rhoam.

Link: Oh you've got to be kidding me! Please tell me this is all a dream or a joke! Impa forgive what my dad said to you he didn't mean it. Oh what am I going to do now?! I can't just get up and marry a person again and not be faithful to Sidon! I'd never forgive myself! I don't know why all the is happening so fast! I don't know what I'm suppose to do! Help me!

Impa: Same goes for me too. I wish I knew what I can do but, I can only handle so much. It's no secret that Sidon is suspended for the rest of the school year. And it's also no secret that we don't dare tell your parents your already married to him. They'll kill him if we tell them the truth now. We only have one choice to keep him alive. You must go though with this wedding and not tell Sidon about it.

Link: Oh Impa not you too!

Impa: You have no other options! I don't suppose you have a better idea!

Link: I do!

Impa: What is it?

Link: Well since we know that Cia is waiting for me at the garden and my parents is going to talk to her. I can sneak into Bolson's classroom and ask him for help! I'll get dressed right away! He would know what to do!

Impa: I'll tell your parents that you'll go though with the wedding.

Impa winks at Link letting her know that she gonna lie to them for her as she leaves the room.

Link: Man today is the worst day of my life! First I saw my Sidon leave me not too long ago. Then my parents tell me that they set me up to get married! How do you like that?! I just hope Bolson is still there so I can talk to him. I just wish they would listen to me instead of ignoring me as they always do. But it doesn't matter now. I must go and I must go now!

Link rushes out of her room and got into the car with her parents and Impa waiting for her.


	20. Act Four: Scene One

In the garden we see Cia wishing to speak with Bolson about Link as her parents comes in as Link hides herself from them.

Bolson: Thursday huh? Don't you think that's a little too soon and didn't Principal Zelda talk to you about this?

Cia: Hey if King Rhoam my soon to be father-in-law wants to help me plan my wedding to have Link to be in my life then so be it. No matter what Principle Zelda says I will marry her and I didn't wait this long to finally have her all to myself for nothing.

Bolson: But Link is still not happy with the world. It hurts me to see her so upset please promise me to give some time to heal.

Cia: Ah yes I heard the news just last night. Poor Donlo Link she still cries over he's death after finding out who killed him. They're still in process of paying everything he's done and will soon bury him before we ever get married. Bolson sighs in relief as Cia continues. I don't blame her for still being in pain of losing her brother at the same time my father insist that she needs to stop it for it's hard for him to bare to see her suffer over someone that's already dead. I don't know what to do or what to say to both of them for they will meet me here soon. Bolson talks under his breath. "Honestly can everyone stop coming to me talking about their problems? The least they can do is go to Pam or to the hippie that camps under the school's bleachers." The camera switches to Luigi sitting with broken glasses hanging around him while he's meditating. "If there is such a person that we cannot say his name because it's-a sin. Then there must-a be aliens living somewhere in space as well." The camera switches back to Cia playing with her cape. I'm scared, happy, nervous, and excited I just want to make sure that I'm doing the right thing you know?

Bolson: Talks under his breath again. It's no wonder that I can see her parents car coming in. He sees Link signaling him that she needs to talk to him. Here she comes Cia now remember don't repeat anything about what you just said.

Cia: Link my future love it's so good to see you!

Link: Yeah when I finally decide to be your wife.

Cia: She dips Link unexpectedly looking deep into her eyes as Link starts feeling and look very uncomfortable. My darling we're gonna get married next Thursday. Isn't it wonderful?

Link: S - So soon? This is so unexpected.

Bolson: That's what I said! This generation is going crazy without even realizing it!

Cia: She slowly bring Link back on her feet. Oh so your here to see him too? Are you going to tell him your in love with me?

Link: Indeed but, your gonna have to wait until I tell you next time.

Cia: Come now you know you love me don't bother denying it.

Link: The only person I will say proudly that I love dearly as a friend is him.

Cia: But of course and also love me too right?

Link: If I tell you right now you won't believe me. It's better to not tell you right away because we don't know each other that well.

Cia: Ignores what she said and sees her eyes are red. My darling you've been crying if only I was there to hold you in my warm embrace.

Link: Starts thinking about Sidon. I know but, I can't help but, to morn such loss. I feel so alone, and so horrible without him beside me.

Cia: Forgive me my darling I wasn't there for you. I promise to be there for you from now.

Link: I see that it's not for me to officially call it my own. I hate to bother you sir but, can I see you? Or would you like me to come another time?

Bolson: Oh no Cia was just leaving so of course I have time for you. Now if you don't mind Cia we must go.

Cia: Of course I hate to interrupt you further more than I already have. Blows Link a kiss. Till we see each other again my darling. I'll be seeing you in my dreams tonight hoping you do the same for me.

Cia leaves while Bolson and Link goes into his classroom.

Link: Shut the door behind us I can't bare Cia's proposal for me! I hate to ask you for your help but, I'm desperate to see my beloved Sidon again!

Bolson: I already know your here for my help and I also know you miss him. I heard everything once you told her how you were feeling about him. I'm sorry that this is happening to you at the worst timing.

Link: Please I can't stand hearing another word! There must be a way to stall or stop this wedding! And then have my parents not hearing a word I'm saying when I'm telling them I don't want to go through with this! Then have Imp slowly turn her back on me too! It's so annoying that they choose to love Cia more than me their own daughter! I married Sidon with your and my dear friends help! I love Sidon and I will only love him no one else! Please dear sir there must be something you can do!

Bolson: That depends. The reason why I say that is because I want you to be completely sure that this is really what you want. Link listens closely to Bolson as he continues. You have to options now that is your choice that you have to make. And it's the most hardest thing I have to say out loud. Forget about Sidon live a new life with Cia or your answer stays the same staying loyal to Sidon. I know you told me not to say such things but, it's the truth! So think long and hard answer me the options that I given you. Take as much time as you need to think all of this through then I'll see what I have for you.

Link: She took a deep breath. Dear Bolson you already know that I can't marry Cia I couldn't forgive myself for living my life with her not only lie to her that I love her. But to also hide the fact that I'm already married to the love of my life Sidon that we can't afford to tell anymore people. Do you have an idea how crazy it sounds? I know you had to say it I don't blame you for doing so. I chose Sidon because I love him and he loves me for me. I'm begging you that there must be something you can do for me.

Bolson: Very well then it's a bad idea but, this is all I have. He starts look for the potion. Now this potion only works if you don't eat or drink anything. And since tomorrow is Wednesday I recommend to drink it until then when no one is watching. He finds the potion reading the label making sure it the right one. He brings it over to Link showing it to her. This is so powerful it makes anyone look like they died in their sleep then he or she will wake up the next night you must hide this in your room so no one could see it. Again you have to make sure that you have nothing in your stomach for it to work. He slowly gives the potion to Link. Link reaches for the potion as her hand started shaking. Bolson hold the potion in Link's hand. I know this is scary but, I'll send both a text and voice message to Sidon telling him our plan so he'll take you with him to Zuna Kai and you guys can go from there. It's the only place I know that nobody cares about who comes in and out of there. Now are you sure you want this?

Link: Her hand stop shaking getting a good grip on the potion. Anything anything to be with my Sidon. Thank you so much for this I owe you one.

Bolson: Honey everybody owes me! Because apparently almost everyone looks up to me for answers when really I don't have all of it! Besides I'm doing this for your and Sidon's happiness I'm doing whatever means necessary.

Link: Thanks again Bolson. I'll see you tomorrow night.

She takes the poison as she hides herself from her parents and Cia still talking to each. Camera zooms inside Link's stomach seeing two beautiful eggs of red and green.


End file.
